Devil May Cry: The Devil Shinobi
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: Nero a kid on the Streets saves Naruko from a mob the two quickly become friends and will face trials that will show what it means to care for another person.One day Nero vows to become stronger to protect the people he holds and protect his best friend. Or will the two become something more then friends. NeroXNaruko. NeroXFemNaru. Epic! Other pairings later on. AU
1. Chapter 1: Angel Meets the Devil

I don't own anything except for the Devil Arms that I Will make in the future.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**The Angel meets the Devil**

A small boy with messy silver hair and grayish blue eyes was sitting in one of the many alley ways of the city of Konoha. He didn't look older than seven, he wore rags that were a couple sizes too big and he wasn't wearing any shoes and he was covered in dirt and grime. He was thrown out of the orphanage for reasons that he couldn't control and forced to fend for himself. Not that he didn't mind really he always hated the orphanage and it wasn't like anyone was going to miss him he didn't have any friends there so he didn't care at all. Rumors said that he was the child of a very powerful demon that could take on a tailed beast and come out on top. Sure when he was younger a couple of chunin attacked him and then a demon appeared with a sword in hand and mercilessly slaughtered them, but you shouldn't think him as a demon because of that right… right?

He just felt like taking a nap and then go and try to find something to eat. Before he could change his position to fall asleep he heard people yelling, "kill the demon brat" and "die monster" this interested him to say the least. Usually that was said to him back at the orphanage so he walked over to see what was happening. What he saw disgusted him they were chasing a little girl about the same age as him, he knew that he couldn't take them all on, but maybe they could hide out for a bit without being seen and save her from the mob. She was coming up near the alley that he was in and quickly turned to see that one of the abandoned houses door was open.

His body just reacted on pure instinct. He ran and grabbed her by the arm leading her to the alley knowing the crowd could easily see them hoped that he wouldn't get to badly hurt after this. He prayed to god that they would get out of this safely, that they would be safe and get out of this unharmed for both of their sakes. He led her to an alley way to hide in an old abandoned house that's door was open, after they entered the house he quickly slammed door behind him so that they would have time to hide. They quickly hid in the darkest corner of the house where there was hardly any light to see.

"Where the hell did that demon brat go?" one of them yelled, angrily and clearly frustrated about losing his prey.

"Give me a minute." another one said. Suddenly the door crashed open and revealed two teens standing in the door way. Naruko held her breath and was surprised when her savior shielded her from the sharp toothpick-like wood. A few stuck to Nero's flesh, but he was silent and had remained still. The two started searching the room. "She can't be too far..." Then Nero had made Naruko move to go deeper into the shadows. Suddenly a flick of Nero's wrist, allowed a pebble he grabbed to fly out and away from them, clattering nosily when it landed outside, it instantly drew the attention of the two teens. The two glanced at each other and ran after the noise, their faces were supporting wicked grins as they went after it. The hunt was on once again for them.

Nero had let her go so she could move freely again and she immediately turned around and looked at the silver haired boy and said, "thanks for the save back there, I'm Naruko Uzumaki," the blonde haired girl said. "Nero," the silver haired boy said after a few minutes. After a few minutes he asked her, "so is it normally like that for you? You don't have to answer me, I'm just curious."

She looked away from Nero but the truth and sadness that was on her face was enough to tell him the truth, "yeah it is like that for me, I don't know what I did wrong, but they just won't stop and every time I ask the Hokage he doesn't say why, and just says that they are wrong about me."

"Well I guess we are the same in being chased and hated by people department then, so … just out of the blue do you want to be friends." Naruko just gave him a look that plainly said 'are you being serious,' "but what about your parents don't they tell you to stay away from me." Nero flinched and looked down tears threatening to stream down his cheeks, a memory of cold glares filled with nothing but malice and hatred being sent his way of parents who told their children to stay away from him. One of the few things that he truly wanted was what warned them to stay away from him parents, people to love him for him.

"I don't have any parents or someone watching me or anything like that."

"Oh and by the way all of those people chasing you are just a bunch of assholes," he added.

Naruko giggled at that "yeah I can agree with that."

She still didn't trust him completely not yet anyway, but she did feel a connection of sorts to him, she didn't know what to describe it as, but she felt good because someone her age was finally acknowledging her she finally had a friend it seemed like. She would give him a chance to see if he was really interested in being friends instead of someone just saying it to get close to her to eventually hurt her. She lunged at him and gave him a big bear hug, she just felt so happy tears of joys streamed down her cheeks, "and yeah I want to be friends… you mean it right."

"Yeah I mean it … alright can you let me go… I can't… breathe." She let him go and sheepishly scratched the back of her head with a big grin on her face and said.

"Oh sorry it's just… that you're my first friend and I was just so happy to finally have a friend."

Nero could only look at her with a thoughtful look on his face and wondered what the hell did she do to deserve this shit! No little girl, no child should have to put up with this crap no matter what they've done. Nero thought to himself, _'okay there's got to be a catch to this if it was me I would know why but why her she looks completely normal to me.'_

While Nero was thinking to himself Naruko was pretty much thinking to herself _'well he's nice got quite a mouth on him but nice,'_ Naruko studied Nero from his clothing to his physical appearance. Nero was a couple he looked pretty cute compared to some of the other boys that she has seen around the village. He had a pair of grayish blue eyes that looked like a ocean in the middle of a storm. His most exotic feature (one that she really liked) was his silver white hair that looked like a patch of snow on top of his head. She then examined his clothes that looked … well in Nero's terms looked like shit. The clothes or more appropriately rags he wore had tears in several places and looked several sizes too large. He was dirty and covered in dirt and grime and smelled like a couple days worth of old garbage.

Naruko could tell that so far life wasn't good for her new friend. "Hey do you stay at that orphanage on the other side of Konoha." Nero turned his face to look at her out of his thinking with a bit of hatred in his voice he just scoffed at that, "yeah right those assholes threw me the hell out, they can burn in hell for all I care Dammit!" This caused her to frown and blush a bit for the 'foul language' used as the Hokage called it. She was frowning about it because she thought of how similar their pasts must be in order for him to be treated like the way she was.

"Well since you don't have a place to stay we might as well see the old man,"

"who's the old man?"

"The Hokage."

Nero's jaw just hit the floor when he heard that his new friend knew the Hokage personally_, 'how the freaking hell does she know the goddamn Hokage the leader of the entire freaking leaf village.' _

_'Why did his jaw hit the floor,'_ Naruko thought with wonder. "Well let's go," she grabbed Nero's hand and started leading him to the tower. Nero finally decided to take the time to study her appearance. She was about a inch or two shorter then Nero, She wore a pair of orange shorts and a black shirt with a red swirl on the back of it. She had long sun kissed blonde hair that was in a pair of two pigtails that went to her shoulders, he couldn't help, but admire her bright cerulean blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, her most noticeable feature was one that he couldn't help but like, she had three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks reminding Nero a bit of a fox. Though Nero would never admit it she looked very cute to him.

'_Naruko you're defiantly going to keep me on my toes I just know it… well at least things won't be boring at least.'_

**Hokage's Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage or Third Hokage of Konoha known as the professor by many for his vast knowledge of jutsu and also as the god of shinobi, he was fighting a enemy that all the Hokages of Konoha had faced. An enemy that always came back right when he thought he had finally beaten only to come but worse. Paperwork. He was swamped with paperwork because people have started complaining about a second demon child in the village. At first he took it for nothing but rumors spreading around the village, but since the chunin incident he just wanted to see what this child looked like and hear his side of the story. The only thing he could find out about the child was that he had silver hair.

_'Minato how you managed to beat paperwork I'll never know, why didn't you tell me!'_ As the Hokage was about to go back to work suddenly the door opened and Naruko walked in with Nero right behind her. The Hokage analyzed every aspect of the boy from his clothes to his head. And when he saw the messy silver hair he thought that, _'this must be the child I read about, I'll need to have a talk with him when Naruko is gone.'_

"Hey old man," Naruko said.

"Ah Naruko good to see and who's your silver haired friend behind you," Sarutobi said.

"Oh I'm …Nero lord Hokage," Nero stammered.

"Well nice to meet you Nero and if you don't mind me asking why do you look like you've been living on the streets."

"Because the orphanage fu-" Nero had to stop himself from cursing in front of the Sandaime, "threw me out because they claimed that I was a demon,"

"Ah well that explains it so why don't you tell me how you two met."

Naruko and Nero told him how Nero saved from a mob coming to hurt her by hiding inside one of the abandoned houses in the apartment complex and how they became friends.

"Well thank you for saving Naruko from a mob,"

"yeah you saved the future Hokage of Konoha today!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Huh… Hokage?" Nero asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be the first female Hokage and nobody's going to be in my way,"

"well then I'll help you get there then,"

"great with both of us working together nothing will stop us!"

The Sandaime merely laughed at this, "well if you don't mind Naruko can I borrow Nero for a minute so I can talk to him."

"Sure thing old man I'll be right at Ichiraku's and then we can go and eat some delicious ramen!" She exclaimed happily wanting to taste some ramen now rather than later. As soon as she left the Sandaime's gaze fell on Nero, and Nero felt extremely nervous because right now he figured he was going to be asked a lot of questions. Ah well if the Hokage had any then he would answer them, but he would get his answers to his questions then he figured.

"Well Nero if you don't mind me asking I have some questions that I need to ask you?"

"Alright shoot what are they?" Nero asked.

"A few years ago a couple of chunin were killed by a demon witness's claim they claimed that they were harassing a child with silver hair before they were attacked, what I want to know Nero is the child you?"

"Yup," Nero answered nonchalantly as if they were talking about the weather.

"huh I see then what about the demon that saved you do you know who or why it protected," With a bit of surprise because of Nero's casual behavior for something like this.

"No, that was the first time I ever saw it, after it saved me it gave a necklace." Nero reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace it was wrought in gold and had a red gem in the center of it. "Then in less of a week the orphanage threw me out tried to beat me and called me demon spawn I had to fight for survival for several years, scavenge for food, pick pocket, the works, then woopdy doo today came and I met Naruko and here I am talking to you."

"Well thank you for telling me all this I'll help out you can be sure of that, well let's go I do-."

"Hold it old timer I got some questions myself," Nero interrupted.

"Well can you please make it quick I'm pretty sure you're hungry and want to eat something seeing as how you lived on the street for quite a while," as if on cue Nero's stomach started to growl in pure hunger, Nero just scratched his head sheepishly with a smile on his face.

"Well my first question is why do they call Naruko a demon?"

"I honestly don't kno-,"

"Now that's bullshit right there old man! It has something to do with the Kyuubi doesn't it?" Nero yelled.

"Now what makes you think that?" he might not look like it on the outside but on the inside he was sweating up a storm.

"Ah hello they call her demon brat and besides before I was thrown out I was quite the reader I pretty much had a new book every day, and besides I read that the bijuu are demons for god's sake, no mortal man no matter strong he was can't kill a demon no matter how powerful he was so he probably sealed it away, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that she's the jinchuuriki of the fucking nine tails isn't she?"

The Sandaime was stunned to say the least, this seven year old boy managed to figure out one the village's S class secrets in less than a day just by reading and by hearing what the village has said about her. He was going to set up a IQ test for Nero sometime, "well seeing as how you managed to figure out a S class secret I can give you one of two choices, option one you go to the Yamanaka's and have your mind wiped of this conversation, or option two you go to a Anbu prison until you are exiled which one?"

Nero quickly thought after hearing that, _'maybe this isn't the smartest thing I've ever done?'_ in the back of Nero's mind he could've sworn that he heard a voice echo, _'no shit you dumbass!' _

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I got a idea just hold on a second alright. I want to help I want to help my friend she's suffered it her whole life so far while I suffered it only for a few months let me be there to help her, to be her friend, no deserves to go through life alone."

The Hokage could just look at him and see the fire burning in his eyes, the determination to stay and help her how he will fight tooth and nail for her no matter what. He could tell from those eyes that she was his first friend. "Alright you to will be living in the same building and you'll get a allowance to help you look decent, and you'll be going to the ninja academy to if you want for free, so do these terms fit as long as you don't tell her and remain her friend."

"You don't need to ask me about remaining her friend, one fine I won't tell her. And yes I do want to go to the ninja academy I want to become stronger, I need to learn how to defend myself you know."

"Well let's go and meet with Naruko the ninja academy resumes in a couple of begin for you and her in a year to start learning for first year's like yourself and Naruko, and you need to look good or else you'll look like you just came out of hell, just now." Sarutobi stated as he walked over to Nero and took his hand and then shunshined over to Ichiraku Ramen to meet with Naruko.

When they got there they saw that she already ate two bowls of Raman and was working on her third bowl of ramen, "hey what took you guys so long," she called as she finished her third bowl.

"Just had some things to do so this is ramen never really had any before," Naruko looked at him as if he had grown two other heads and started ordering several other bowls of various Ramen for him to eat. _'Oh no…. looks like Nero's going to be busy for a while,'_ Sarutobi thought.

_'Damn, never seen a girl eat that much before,'_ Nero thought with a sweat drop because of all the ramen she was ordering,

"Since you haven't had ramen before you will now have a buffet of various ramen to decide your favorite Ramen and shall discover the great wonderus joy of ramen,"

"Don't you think that you're going a little too far Naruko?" A voice said from behind the group, to see two women next to each other. One was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her upper body, and pants that hugged her lower body along with what looked like a white skirt that had a long slit on each side appeared. She had smooth shoulder length brown hair with purple markings on her face and dark brown eyes and a tan skin complexion. She was Rin Inuzuka.

The other woman was dressed in _very _sexy clothing, which consisted of a black fishnet bodysuit and a orange skirt with a tan trench coat over it. Her headband was tied around her forehead with her purple hair tied in a peacock like style, she was Anko Mitarashi.

"Anko, Rin!" Naruko exclaimed, as she ran up and gave them both a hug. The brown haired woman when he first saw her had a calm and collected aura around her and knew he could trust her. The purple haired woman gave him a feeling that as long as he didn't do anything to piss her off, he suspected he would be fine.

"Well how you doing brat, any trouble lately from the people?" the purple haired woman asked because if someone had messed her little sister then they wouldn't be able to shut their eyes out of fear of her being there.

"No trouble so far, but something good did happen to me today I made a new friend come on I'll show you."

While Naruko was talking to Anko and Rin, Nero was testing out the ramen sniffing it, twirling it with his chopsticks then he took his chopsticks and took a bite of the ramen. Nero's eyes widened after his first bite of the ramen and started eating as if it would be his last day on earth. By the time they came around he was already on his third bowl having already completely eaten the pork, beef, and miso ramen. Nero had never tasted anything so good in his life it was as if god had personally came down and gave him food straight from Heaven.

Naru seeing him eat like a rabid animal could only give a foxy grin and think, _'yet another has been shown the greatness of ramen.'_

The people in the ramen stand could only sit back and watch with fascination at watching someone with actually eating ramen faster then Naruko.

Rin and Anko were taking the time to look at the silver haired eating machine, and figured that he must have been on the streets for some time do to his attire.

Rin couldn't help but be reminded of Kakashi because of the hair color while Rin was quiet about this, Anko was more vocal on the hair. "Hey Rin, Naru, doesn't he kinda remind you of Kakashi because of the hair."

Rin just nodded in agreement while Naru said, "kinda, but not really his hair doesn't defy gravity but the color is the same.

After eating his fourth bowl of ramen he burped and looked the group and said, "okay two questions who the hell is Kakashi? And who the hell are you two?"

Rin put a hand out for Nero to shake and introduced herself, "hi I'm Rin Inuzuka and the crazy violet haired woman is Anko Mitarashi."

Nero shook both of their hands then introduced himself, "good to meet you, name's Nero." Rin was bit surprised by how much he ate in such a short amount of time and looked over at the Hokage to see him making a bit of small talk with Teuchi, then turned back to Nero and asked.

"So Nero how did you meet Naru if you don't mind me asking?" with Anko popping up next to her listen to the story of how they met, she knew that Naruko would never really admit someone was trying to hurt her she was simply to nice to rat the people out. And so Nero told them of how he saved her from a mob that was moving in on her to beat her up. After the story Anko decided that she was going to have some _fun _later with a small maniacal laugh, Rin was a bit angry as well but when she heard Anko's laugh she knew that they would get what's coming to them soon.

"Oh Anko, Rin I don't suppose that you could go to the stores and help Nero get some new clothes as you can see he really needs some," the Sandaime said.

After the meal was over the two content children left the crying Sandaime over the money he lost watching the two of them eat like monsters, with several large stacks of bowls as the proof. The two woman and children decided to get some new clothes for Nero, seeing as he really needed it. After going into one random clothing store Nero picked out several pairs of blue and black pants, a red jacket, some black shoes, some night clothes, and several shirts. The shirts he picked were red, black, blue, and one orange shirt due to a certain blonde's persistence.

After a short walk they stopped at Rin's house and Anko left to go to her apartment. The house had two bed rooms, a guest room, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. "Welcome to our little abode Nero, you can have the guest room, there is still one more person you have to meet but he is out on a mission right now so you will have to meet him when he comes back," Rin said.

Nero looked around and had a good feeling to this place. To him it felt like a … home. A real home not like the orphanage it felt natural. "Nice place I get the homey feeling around here," Nero commented.

"Well what do you expect it is a nice house and there's a garden in the back it's so pretty at night especially when there's a full moon out," Naruko said. She was happy to finally have a friend around her age not an old geezer or anything like that someone who can relate to her.

"Then I guess you and me will check it out when that moon comes out one night won't we," Nero grinned liking the idea more and more, he liked being outside for the freedom and the tranquility of the environment.

"Well I think it's time or you guys to get ready for bed so take a shower and whatever else you need to do while I get ready," Rin said. Nero turned to Naruko and said to her, "you can take a shower first I'm going to see what they got around here." The blonde nodded to show that she agreed with it and then ran off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Nero went over to a one of the book cases and looked at some of the titles on the books, _'what the hell is Icha Icha paradise,' _Nero thought he was about to reach up and read it when another book caught his eye. A book of sealing for beginners and pulled it out and started reading it. He found the book quite enjoyable and decided he would try some of the lower class sealing later when he had time. Around half an hour later Naruko came out of the shower and Nero took his turn in the shower, as the hot water poured down his body his brain kept going over everything in the book and became even more intrigued in it and desired to read more on it. After his shower ended Nero changed into his night clothes and fell asleep on the couch.

Rin went into the guest room to see if Nero was in there, instead she saw Naruko lightly snoring on the bed in her orange pajamas. When she saw Nero sleeping on the couch she lightly picked him up not wanting to disturb the silver haired kid and placed him next to Naruko on the bed, she placed the book he was reading on the nightstand next to the bed. She watched the two for a moment then thought, _'these two are going to be best friends forever I just know it … they might even be something more then that one day.' _she watched as the two started cuddling together and couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was. She went into her room and got a camera to take a picture of the two sleeping kids cuddling together. After she took a picture she then left the room and turned off the lights to go to sleep for a fresh start at a new day.

**Morning**

When Nero woke up the next morning he noticed a weight on his chest and looked down to see a sleeping Naruko on his chest, he noticed that she was pretty much using him as teddy bear. _'God dammit Rin,'_ Nero cursed in his head. He let out a sigh and tried to free himself from the blonde's grasp, but to no avail. He looked around the room and saw that it was only seven thirty in the morning, but what caught his attention the most was the book on the nightstand it was the book from last night. _'Okay if I can get the book I'll have something to do until she wakes up.'_ Nero tried to too reach out and grab it, on his third try he managed to grab it and flipped it to the page he was on last night and started reading.

Naruko was reluctant to open her eyes not because she didn't want to get up. She didn't want to get up because she was afraid that everything that happened yesterday was a dream. When she finally had a friend around her age, all the parents told their kids to avoid her and don't go near her. But yesterday she had finally made a friend around her age and she didn't want to wake up and realize that it was all just a dream that was in her head out of hope and desire. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with a brown book in front of her face.

Nero had felt Naruko shifting from side to side and moved the book out of his face to see if she was awake. Nero saw two bright blue eyes looking at his face. Nero couldn't help but smirk and say, "well good morning sleeping beauty, did you sleep well." When he looked into her eyes Nero's smirk fell as she saw what was in her eyes. What he saw was surprise, acceptance, and most of all happiness.

She hugged him tighter and started to cry into his shirt while saying "it wasn't a dream" over and over again. Nero just starred at the crying blonde in front of him he didn't think that she had it that bad, Nero hugged her and then started to pat her back as she cried on him, he didn't mind her crying on him, to him this was alright it was his first friend and she needed to know that he was here for her, and won't abandon her no matter what people do to him. "It's okay I'm here don't cry, it wasn't a dream I'm here please stop crying." Nero said. Naruko looked up at him and looked into his own eyes that showed compassion, joy, and acceptance. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him and gave him a big grin and asked, "so how long have you been up?"

Nero looked at the clock and said "about twenty minutes give or take a couple." Nero placed the book on the nightstand and looked back at Naruko with a warm smile on his face and said, "well I don't know about you whiskers but let's if breakfast is ready and on the table because I'm hungry."

After he said that Naruko's stomach voiced its own opinion with a large growl, Naruko let him go to let him get out of the room to the dining room as Nero was about to leave the room Naruko called out to Nero, as Nero turned to face her a pillow had hit him in the face causing him to stager when he looked up at her she had a pout on her face and yelled at him, "that's for calling me whiskers you idiot!"

Nero just rolled his eyes and went into the dining room with Naruko behind him when they entered the room the smell of food immediately hit their noses, and when they saw the food their mouths drooled at the very sight. A stack of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup on the side, with bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. "Well Good morning you two did you sleep well," Rin called still dressed in her night clothes. Nero just nodded while Naruko eagerly said yes. After the meal Rin went over to Nero and said, "Nero since you're going to the academy with Naruko when it starts we are going to need to get you some ninja gear at some of the stores."Nero just nodded but then he thought about how some ninjas have different weapons like swords, staffs, and trench knives, and styles like Kejutsu and Bojutsu in a fight against other opponents, they gave them an edge, a advantage over the enemy. The more Nero had thought about it the more a certain type of weapon called out to him, a sword ever since he first saw one in a shop he had wanted to learn how to use a sword.

"Hey Rin," Nero called out to her, she turned around and asked, "yeah do you need something"

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to teach me Kenjutsu?"

"Yeah I know a couple people who know Kenjutsu, why do you want to be a swordsman, because if you do then we are going to have to buy you a katana to practice some exercises with if they agree."

"Thanks Rin I want to know how to use a sword to protect those I hold close to protect my friends and the people I'm willing to protect with all my heart."

Rin only smiled and nodded at Nero for his declaration to protect those he held close to him. After Breakfast they all left to go get ready and get Nero's gear for the academy. Both Nero and Naruko's journey was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Now please be kind enough to leave a review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion, The Accident

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion , The Accident**

Six months have passed since Naruko had first met Nero and their friendship has only continued to grow since. Everyone who saw Nero and Naruko could easily tell that they were best friends, they played together most of the time and had even done several great pranks, several of which were dying all the Anbu members clothes pink, and also getting back at some of the people who were a bit more harder and mean then others by playing a nice little game of paintball with them. Naruko had even showed Nero her most prized possession a fluffy orange fox plushy that had red streaks in the tail, Nero had learned the hard way to not insult the plushy or else.

**Flash back**

Naruko had wanted to show Nero her most prized possession but made him swear to not tell anyone unless she said so. Nero said she didn't have to but Naruko insisted since they have been friends for a couple months and have been friends since they first met. "Okay what is it that you wanted to show me," Nero said as he watched Naruko dig into her closet searching for something. "And more importantly why are you digging inside your closet for it."

Naruko gave one 'aha' finally finding what she was looking for and held it behind her back, "not what, a who, and she's very important to me, so don't insult her." Nero just nodded still wondering who or what it really, "okay say hello to Foxy." And she pulled what was behind her back and showed him a orange fox plushy. Nero gave her a quizzical look with raised eyebrows that pretty much stated 'please clarify.'

"I had her since I was four and ever since then she became of my one of my dearest friends and most prized possessions, she helps me calm down when I'm scared, and have a hard time trying to fall asleep at night."

Nero still had a raised eyebrow and had to ask, "that toy fox thing is-"he stopped when he heard a gasp and looked at her face, she had a glare on her face and then wondered what he did wrong. She then yelled at him, "don't you dare call her a thing!"

"But-"

"No she has feelings to you know and what you said was just plain mean. Now apologize to her!" she yelled at him with a heavy glare.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Foxy," with his hands up in a defensive manner. She nodded at him and stopped glaring at him and then said, "now give her a hug." She then gave him Foxy, Nero had a sweat drop on the side of his head and took Foxy from Naruko and gave the plushy a hug, and then gave her back to Naruko. "I know that you and her will be great friends." She said with a smile on her face.

_'Note to self do not insult Foxy in front of her or else,'_ Nero thought.

**Flash back End**

The crowd that chased Naruko causing the two too meet was tortured by a man named Ibiki and Anko and then imprisoned for years. They didn't have any sympathy for them saying that they had it coming. When they first met Ibiki, Naruko was a bit afraid of him due to his appearance and scars, Nero however commented on how badass he looked and wanted a trench coat for himself.

Nero had started learning how to use a sword form Yugao and Hayate and had taken to it like a fish to water, Rin had told him that he was too young to have a regular katana but said he could have a wooden one to practice with. He had also decided to learn a bit on sealing and how to do it, the art of sealing it had seemed really useful and interesting to Nero that he decided to learn how to do it and hasn't regret it since. So far he could do a minor storage scroll and some basic sealing nothing major what really helped him out was that he had two people willing to help him out, one being Kakashi and the other being the Hokage both helping and giving tips to help him when they can. When Nero had first met Kakashi the only real resemblance that he could see was the hair and nothing more.

Kakashi had even tried on several occasions to make Nero into a 'mini me' as he puts it. He even bought him a mask and tried to show him the wonders of 'Icha Icha Paradise' it ended up with Nero, Rin, Naruko, and Anko beating the crap out of him. The two friends would practice against one another whether it taijutsu or a shuriken and kunai competition. They had also started to train in how to tap into and use their chakra to enhance their abilities. Naruko had better control and learned how to enhance her muscles for super strength taijutsu like Tsunade which earned her the nickname 'mini Tsunade,' she would usually win in their spars since she only needed one good hit on him to win, but Nero had proven to be a better thrower then her. However in a all out fight they don't know who is the stronger of the two.

Nero while not as good as Naruko in taijutsu he has kenjutsu and is a better shot then her his though together they manage to force Kakashi to put away his book and actually pay attention to them or he could get injured whether it be Naruko and her taijutsu or Nero and his kenjutsu. Right now they were exploring the forest round Konoha and were seeing if they could find any interesting places. Naruko had suggested saying it could be used as a time to improve their speed, and agility by playing a game of tag. Nero had liked the idea and agreed while also having a feeling that something big was going to happen today that would affect not only his friend's life, but his as well.

**Hospital- Restricted Room**

A red headed woman was lying down in bed, the doctors had said that she might never wake up. Due to severe blood loss, and a severe injury around the stomach area from a stab wound. If anyone was in the room they would have seen her fingers twitching. Her eyes then opened revealing a pair of bright violet eyes that quickly scanned the room. She was wearing hospital pajamas she made her way to the closet in the back of the room, in the closet was a bag filled clothing and sword that was propped up on the right. She changed out of the hospital clothes and into the clothes in the bag and picked up the sword. She had one thing on her mind and that was to find her daughter, she was Kushina Namikaze and she won't rest until she finds her daughter.

**Hokage's Office **

Sarutobi was doing paper work and making preparations for the academy when suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his right arm. He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and saw the seal that was on there lighting up like a Christmas tree. As soon as he saw that seal he knew what it meant. That Kushina Namikaze was awake. He was so happy about this while at the same time scared, he was happy that Naruko would finally meet her mother, and scared because of how she would react because of him lying to her several times. "Kakashi you feel it to don't you," the Hokage asked. Kakashi was one of the few other people who had a seal that would let him know when Kushina was awake. The people who had said seal alongside himself and Kakashi was Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Rin. "Yes lord Hokage I do," who felt the same way as the Hokage over this.

"Kakashi go find Naruko and unless I miss my guess Nero is also with her as well pick them both up and bring them here as soon as you can," Kakashi nodded and then summoned Pakkun to help him find the two kids and left in a shunshin.

_'Please Kushina stay safe for Minato's and Naruko's sake," _Sarutobi thought before he left as well to search for Kushina.

**Casino**

In a casino a blonde haired woman wearing a green coat with the kanji for gamble on it was currently at the slot machines trying to win the jackpot. "Lady Tsunade can we please stop now," a brown haired woman in a black kimono holding a pig said. She was worried since Tsunade had gambling habit and would usually lose all the money they had by either gambling or drinking sake.

"Ouch," Tsunade gasped as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to see that the seal was activated. "Shizune we need to go," Tsunade stated as she started running towards the direction of Konoha. "Lady Tsunade, what is it," Shizune questioned as she finally caught up with her. "Kushina may be in trouble," Tsunade stated, quickening in her speed. Shizune narrowed her eyes, as she had been friends with Kushina too, and if anyone hurts her, they'd feel Shizune's wrath.

**Hot springs**

Outside a hot springs in fire country a white haired man wearing sage clothes a red jacket and a headband with the kanji for oil on it was currently spying on woman to gather 'research' for his next book he was Jiraiya of the sannin, he was interrupted when he felt a singing sensation on his arm. When rolled up his sleeve he saw that the seal that he made for Kushina, and knew instantly she was awake. "Hold on Kushina I'm coming," and started running to Konoha hopefully being there in a week if he ran all the way there.

**Kushina's Hospital Room**

When Sarutobi arrived at the room, he found it empty. "fan out and find Kushina Uzumaki now," he ordered the ANBU that surrounded him. "I want her found within an hour." One of the Anbu stepped forward and asked, "but sir, isn't she dead."

"No, and I will not have her be in grave danger, so hope for your sake that she is safe, or you all are to be sent back to the Academy! Now GO!" All of the ANBU members scurried away, not wanting to have to go through all the stages in the ninja life once again, even if they would pass with flying colors.

_'Kushina where the hell are you,'_ Sarutobi thought and then began his search for her as well.

**Forest around Konoha**

Nero and Naruko were currently lying down under one of the many trees surrounding getting a nice view of the lake, "you know this is a pretty nice view of the lake, I would paint this but we both know my painting skills are crap," Nero stated. "Then I will when we come back here next time then," Naruko said. "Good," another thing they figured out was Nero couldn't draw or paint well, only when it came to seals is when he could do a great job at it. When all of a sudden they saw Pakkun popped out of the forest followed by Kakashi, and wondered what he needed them for. "Naruko the Hokage needs to speak with you, Nero you can come along to," Kakashi asked. Naruko looked at Nero who shrugged, she then asked, "why does the old man need to see me." Kakashi just eye smiled at them and then said, "it's a surprise but I know you will like it." He then put his hand on their shoulders and shunshined over to the Hokages office, to finally let Naruko meet her mother and tell her of her father.

**Konoha **

Kushina made her way through the streets of Konoha, looking around in wonder. Everything was so different from what it had been when she had last been conscious. She made her way to her home quickly though, since she wanted to be with Naruko. She had a feeling that she might be there, so she rushed towards the house, ignoring the people she bumped into, as her legs couldn't take jumping across the roof tops. It didn't take long before she made it to the Namikaze estate. She took a deep breath as she remembered the grief for her husband, but she entered as she must to meet her child once again.

Once she was in the gates, it all looked just like it had when she had been living here. She couldn't help but smile at the remembrance of all the good times here. The training ground where Minato and her would tussle a lot before they would head inside to embrace each other, the tree where he had proclaimed that he loved her, even the roof, where they had been watching the stars, and he had proposed to her. It was all there, and she was going to keep it that way. She didn't want anything different to become of the estate, as it was all for the memory of her Minato.

She quickly ran inside, and she ran throughout it, calling out for Jiraiya and Tsunade, hoping they were there with her child. She looked all around, and found that all of them weren't there. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she went to where Minato and she had stored their armor. When she entered the room, she looked over to where Minato's was usually stored, to find that it was not there. A tear ran down her cheek as she took in the actual reality that he was truly gone. She wiped it away quickly before she went over and put on her gear, which was a little tight, and she grabbed her sword. She quickly ran out of the house, and she made her way towards the town once again. She had no clue what Naruko looked like right now, and so she went up to a woman at a stall.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Kushina greeted. "Do you know where a little girl is named Naruko?" There was instant recognition in her eyes, and there was also an anger that burned in them.

"I do not know, nor do I care," she stated as she continued working. "I hope that you have come here to kill her as she is a disgrace of this village. She doesn't deserve what she has, just like the other one, if I have to tell you anything."

"She's my daughter," Kushina growled as she took out her sword, and then the woman turned in shock, and Kushina took her spot to decapitate the woman. There were screams of terror around her, and Kushina turned. "Does anyone else share this bitches decree? Huh! Do you?" Kushina walked forward towards them, and they all backed away, except for a group of men, drunk men.

"We do, we chase her down every night, waiting for her to die," the man in front slurred. "It's too bad that she's too stubborn to die, and that other brat protects her." Kushina swung her sword at him, and she got him right in the heart. He died instantly.

"Who else, who else will share the same fate as this cretin," she questioned, stalking towards the man's friends that had been behind him. They all foolishly raised their hands, and Kushina wiped out at them with her terrible sword.

"Who are you," one of the woman questioned, stepping forward. "Who are you to massacre these people?"

"I am Kushina Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and mother to Naruko Namikaze," Kushina announced, turning towards the people.

"That's impossible," one of the women yelled as she stepped out of the sea of people. "Minato never had a wife or a child, especially to that demon brat!" Kushina threw a kunai at her, as she was too long of a distance for her to swing her sword. It hit right in an artery, and she bleed to death within seconds.

"Believe what you want, but if any of you talk about my baby like that again, I will kill you," Kushina yelled. "I will hunt you down if I do not find you right now, and I will kill everyone of you have hurt my baby, even if it was all of you. I will not stop until I receive justice!"

"Where is your proof, that you are Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death," a man questioned. "You have been dead for seven years, and yet you now appear."

"Only one person is allowed to use this sword, and I am that person," Kushina answered. "Minato had tried once, and it had burnt his hand, as this is an Uzumaki sword, and it will only work for the Uzumaki line. I am one of the last, as my daughter is the last woman of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan."

"I don't believe you, and I don't believe this bullshit that the demon brat had a mother because no one like _that_ could have had a mother," he spat, and Kushina ran over to him and cut him in half with her sword.

"Anyone else," she yelled questioningly.

"Sensei," he heard behind her, and she turned to see an ANBU coming towards her. He had a weasel mask on, and Kushina immediately knew who it was. It was Itachi Uchiha, her student. He had asked for her specifically when he had turned gennin, and the Hokage at the time, her husband, had granted him permission. She was glad that he had picked her, as she met a fantastic person behind the mask of the Uchiha.

"Yes, Itachi," Kushina asked.

"We must go now, the Hokage would like to see you," he stated as he took off his mask. Everyone gasped as he treated her with kindness.

"She does not deserve this treatment," a woman yelled from the crowd. "She has murdered, she needs to be put to justice."

"It is you, that needs to be put to justice," Itachi hissed. They were all taken aback as the Uchiha had never treated them this way. "I have watched for seven years as you have hurt my sensei's daughter, and I am glad that you all are being brought to justice. Now go before I decide to kill you all in Kushina's stead!" They all scrambled away from the prodigy Uchiha, not wanting him to be pissed off at them.

"Itachi, where is my baby girl," Kushina questioned him, and she had tears in her eyes as she hadn't been reunited with her daughter yet. She couldn't bear if she couldn't see her within the next couple of minutes.

"She's on her way, Kushina-sensei," Itachi promised. "The Hokage is looking for her as we speak. She's a devilish one that one is, she takes after his mother in that way with all her pranking." Kushina couldn't help but smile as the tears stayed in her eyes. "Even some of the Jounin can't catch her. We suspect that by the age of ten that some of the ANBU won't even be able to catch up with that girl. I'm just one of the lucky few who would be able to, along with Kakashi."

"I also remember that she had no friends her own age for awhile and she was desperate for someone her own age to be her friend instead of how she puts it us old timers." Kushina was sad to hear how her daughter had no friends around her own age and tears were starting to fall until the next part he said came out. "That was until she met someone on the streets who saved her from one of the mob's chasing her, he saved her and quickly became her best friend, in some ways he reminds me of Minato sometimes, you can most likely meet him with your daughter the two are usually together." Kushina smiled at that hearing how great of friend her baby girl had.

"We've been her personal guards as much as we could, Kushina-sensei, It's been hard though as the damned council keeps getting in the way."

"Yes, the council, they are a bunch of old farts, aren't they," Kushina smiled at him. "Come, we must go to the Hokage's office," Itachi stated. Kushina nodded and they started running off, Kushina through the streets while Itachi hopped from the rooftops.

**Hokages Office**

"Kushina," Sarutobi sighed as he noticed that as soon as she entered the room with Itachi.

"Where is my daughter, Sarutobi," Kushina questioned as she stood up, and started looking around for her, trying to find her. "I'm sorry to inform you, but-"

"She's right here," Kakashi stated as he entered the room with a shunshin, Naruko was on his back and he was holding Nero in his arms. "Kakashi put me down," Nero said. Kakashi just eye smiled and dropped him onto the ground while Naruko jumped of his back. Kushina's eyes landed on Kakashi and then Nero and then Naruko when she looked at Naruko her eyes widened when she looked at her. "Hey old man you mind telling us what you need Naruko for now," Nero then looked over at Kushina she was pretty to him to, and she had some of Naruko's features like her eye shape and nose, "so who's the red head."

Naruko then asked him, "so old man what is it you need to talk to me about and who's the pretty lady." Kushina smiled at that since her daughter thought that she was pretty and finally getting to meet her daughter after all these years.

"Naruko I'm your mother," Naruko's and Nero's eyes widened at that bit of information, "you're my mommy," Kushina nodded. Naruko's eyes started to tear up and were starting to fall down her cheeks, "I have a mommy?"

"Yes, Naruko, yes you do," Sarutobi smiled. "Why don't you go say hi to her?" Naruko tears were lightly falling down her cheeks as she timidly walked forward towards her mother, not even sure if they were telling her the truth or not. She had been hurt so many times, that she didn't even know if she could be trusted. It broke Kushina's heart seeing Naruko like that.

"Naruko," Kushina whispered, making Naruko stop. "Will you come to mommy, please?" Her voice cracked at the end, but Kushina watched as Naruko's subconscious must have recognized her somehow.

"Mommy," she yelled as she ran forward, throwing herself into her mother's arms. Kushina caught her, and she held her as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go as if she would disappear if she did, She could see that she had not gotten the love that she needed, the love of a parent. Kushina's tears started to fall as well out of pure joy of seeing her daughter again. Naruko sobbed into her mother's shirt and in between sobs she said 'mommy' causing Kushina to hold Naruko closer to her.

"My baby," Kushina whispered, hugging her even tighter than before. "My baby," Kushina felt some tears slip from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Then Naruko pulled back to look at her face and saw that she was crying.

"Don't cry!" Naruko yelled, trying to brush away the tears that kept rolling down her mother's cheeks. She had a frustrated look on her face that reminded Kushina so much of herself when she was younger and couldn't get something right, Kushina couldn't help herself but laugh at the sight. "Mommy what is it?" Naruko asked curiously as she looked at her mother.

"You are so much like me," Kushina laughed.

"Really," Naruko questioned.

"Really," she stated evilly before she started tickling her.

"Mom-mommy," Naruko gasped as Kushina kept tickling her, "St-stop!"

"Okay sweetie," Kushina replied as she stopped tickling her.

Nero couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend finally meeting her mother, Nero was happy for her although he was a bit envious of her. He envied her because he still had no connection to who his parents are and wanted that connection as well. That didn't mean he wouldn't stop hoping for a connection to show up soon.

"Mommy where were you why weren't you here," she asked looking at her mother wanting to know why her mother wasn't there for her when she needed her, "I'm so sorry sweetie, I never meant to leave you at all my baby girl," Kushina said.

"I can answer that, you see Naruko she was in a comma she couldn't wake up for years, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that it would hurt you more considering what you had already gone through. Now that Kushina's awake I can tell you about you father, your father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage," Sarutobi stated. Naruko was speechless to figure out that she was the daughter of her idol, her hero. Nero however looked indifferent and said, "you know I always figured the two of them were related."

Sarutobi looked at him and asked, "oh and can you please tell me why you thought that."

Nero nodded and then asked for a picture of the Yondaime and a pencil which was then given to him, while making several strokes on the picture he said, "well aside from the hair color and the blue eyes." He then showed the picture causing everyone aside from Naruko and Kushina to gape about how easy it was to tell who her father was, Nero had made several strokes on Minato's face giving him whiskers which made Naruko look like a miniature female version of him.

Naruko then let go her mother and grabbed her arm to lead her over to where Nero was standing. "Mommy I haven't introduced you to my best friend yet," Naruko said with a large smile on her face as she pointed at Nero. Kushina smiled when she looked at Nero and bended down to his level and said, "so you are my little girl's best friend."

"Yeah names Nero," Nero said he then held out his hand for her to shake which she did. "Nice to meet you Nero, I'm Kushina."

"Now, back to business," Sarutobi stated, making the others look at him. "We need to talk about your seat on the council."

"I'll take it," Kushina stated. "It's about time that someone does something for this village, and I plan on making things better for the village, starting with the academy. We have a poor system that needs improvement, because when I was still awake before, we had too many out of the academy death tolls. I plan on seeing that plan through, with your help of course."

"I'd be honored, it'd be good to have someone on my side anyways," Sarutobi smiled at her. "Will you be taking the Namikaze or Uzumaki side?"

"I was thinking both until Naruko comes of age to take the Namikaze council seat. It'd be wise that we keep the Namikaze side open."

"You know that they are going to be asking to redeem the clan restoration act for the regrowth of the Namikaze clan," Sarutobi stated.

"I'll handle that when it comes down to it," Kushina stated. Sarutobi nodded before he thought of something else.

"When would you like Naruko and Nero to start in the academy, and will you take your position in Anbu once more?"

"No, Naruko and Nero are going to need someone like me watching over them more, not to fill the position of a sister figure but of a mother and you know I can't do that in Anbu so I'll settle for Jonin."

Sarutobi nodded and then asked "I take it you will be living in the Namikaze estates Kushina."

"Yes however I would like to ask Nero if he would come live with us as well," She then turned to Nero who was stunned he thought that he would still live with Kakashi and Rin he didn't think that they would ask to move in with them. He smiled and nodded showing that he agreed with her request.

Naruko gave a cry of joy and hugged her mother's leg and said happily, "thank you mommy." Suddenly an Anbu wearing a crow mask entered and said, "sorry to interrupt lord Hokage but the council requests you and Kushina's presence."Alright, we'll be right there," Sarutobi nodded and sighed when the ANBU shut the door. "Kushina, you have caused me problems."

"I apologize for causing you problems, Sarutobi, but I do not and never will regret what happened today, they all deserved it, since they were talking about my baby girl like that, and I hope that the Shinigami does not treat them kindly," Kushina replied.

After a few moments Sarutobi sighed and said, "Kushina I should have forced them a long time ago. And now that you're here that is exactly what I am going to do, I have left faith blind me but now. I am going to do what must and should've been done a long time ago, wanna watch?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Now Naruko, Nero, why don't you play with Itachi while I go to the meeting."

"Okay mommy," Naruko replied.

"Old man give them hell for me," Nero stated.

Kushina then smirked as the adults in the room then made their way towards the door heading for the council chambers.

**Council Chambers**

Every member of the council was now sitting in the chamber and were wondering why the meeting had been called. On the Shinobi side were the clan heads Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka and sitting beside her was Kuromaru her ninken or partner.

The Three Elders were Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado while the rest consisted of Civilians and apart of them was a pink haired woman named Ayane Haruno. Unlike the rest of the civilians she honored her former friends dying wish and saw Naruko as a hero and knew she was Minato's daughter.

The three elders and other civilian members were responsible for the way Naruko's current life was and dubbed her as the Kyuubi's reincarnate and either wanted her to become a weapon for them pr to be kill since she could one day become a 'threat' to Konoha.

The clan heads on the other hand were on Naruko's side since they knew she was the one keeping them from facing absolute destruction and the fact that they knew how skilled Minato was in the sealing arts since he did create one that helped them end the last war and they each knew that Naruko was Minato's and Kushina's daughter but wondered what had happened to her, since the Kyuubi incident.

The group entered the room and saw the shinobi side and Ayane was surprised to see Kushina and wondered what had happened to her after she disappeared, while the civilian side paled when they saw her.

"Finally, there is some justice, as you see the perpetrator there," Koharu stated as soon as she saw Kushina. "She must be arrested. You, the Anbu behind her, arrest her as she has committed crimes in Konoha."

"I will not, I only take orders from the Hokage and Kushina," Kakashi replied with a smirk behind his mask and Kushina couldn't help but smirk as she saw Koharu's jaw slack.

"Ex-excuse me," Koharu questioned.

"Kushina is not to be arrested, as it was in her right," Sarutobi announced.

"What right does she have to slay those civilians, civilians that should've been handed over to the Uchiha police," a council member questioned.

"It's within her rights of being a mother, and as those people have broken the law that I had decreed against violence of Naruko Uzumaki, the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

"Who is her child then," Homura questioned.

"Naruko Namikaze," Kushina answered. There were some gasps of surprise as the information was released that the fourth Hokage had had a daughter.

"I advise that we have a blood test, to make sure that this information is not false," Koharu stated in anger, if word got out that the jinchuriki was the fourth's daughter then more people would want to protect her.

"Are you saying that I don't know who my own daughter's father is," Kushina growled.

"No, but we don't know," she replied.

"But I do," Sarutobi smirked as they turned towards them. "I was there for the wedding, of course."

"Wedding? The forth was never married," Fugaku Uchiha stated with a sour expression on his face.

"Yes, he was," Hiashi reported. "I was there, as well, and I take Kushina's word that Naruko is Minato's daughter. If you cannot see the resemblance, they I must say that you are quite blind."

"Quite right, Hiashi," Shikaku Nara agreed. "Every Nara was able to tell the resemblance."

"Then why didn't you bring it up before," Koharu hissed.

"Because no one else did," Shikaku stated. This made some people chuckle, as everyone knew how lazy the Nara clan was.

"Now, onto another subject," Sarutobi called.

"What about the clan restoration act on the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans," Homura questioned.

"Don't you even dare try to bring that up on her!" Kushina disagreed releasing so much killing intent that the civilians were close to pissing themselves. "Naruko will marry who she wants in the future and besides she isn't even old enough to bare children."

"But you are," Koharu stated with a smirk as she finally got her, at least that was what she thought.

"Naruko will always be my only child," Kushina announced.

"But the act states-"

"I don't give a damn about what that act states, if I choose to bare another child, which I don't see happening anytime soon, if I should decide to then fine, but if not, then I won't. It is my choice, not the council's choice."

"I agree," Sarutobi stated with a nod.

"Bu-but Lord Hokage, this is preposterous," Homura said in the defense of Koharu. "It's for the good of Konoha, and it shall be done."

"It is Kushina's choice to bare more children, and I would not be surprised if she didn't, it is hard to lose the one that you love, as some of you may already know." He stared angrily at them while leaking killing intent at his teammates, "now, for the next order of business?"

"When will Naruko be gaining the gaining the Namikaze clan seat of the council," Shikaku questioned.

"That's preposterous," Koharu hissed.

"She'll be joining when he comes of age," Kushina replied. "That will be when she is eighteen. Now, I propose that we get the subjects off of my family, if you would please."

"Now, that you are awake, we need to deal with the assassination attempts against your life," Sarutobi said gravely, while having a pretty good idea about who was behind it.

"Kushina, what had happened on October tenth, the night of the Kyuubi attack?"

"I had given birth to my child, Naruko," Kushina replied.

"Then what happened after?"

"Minato came into the room, telling me his plan of using Naruko to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Kushina, who attacked you," Hiashi questioned.

"It was some Anbu with no mask signature, they had said 'Lord Danzo will be pleased that his work is done,' just after I was about to pass out from blood loss," Kushina answered, and there were gasps from some of the council members, while Koharu and Homura froze.

"Lord Hokage, I order that Danzo be taken into custody," Hiashi demanded.

"Yo-you can't be serious," Koharu stuttered. "You don't even know if he had actually done this!"

"I suggest that Koharu and Homura be taken into custody," Shikaku Nara drowned out. "By their reactions, I would say that they knew of this plan."

"There will be more than those three being taken into custody today Shikaku. Certain members in _this _council have been going against not just me and my authority, but the laws me, my predecessors, and late successor have created since the founding of this village. I consider the actions that have been committed as treason and I will not tolerate such things in _my _village. One example would be the condition of Naruko Namikaze." He said and saw the civilians and elders start to sweat some more.

Hiruzen then locked his hands together, and rested his chin on them and scanned the room like a predator when it searches for the weakest and most vulnerable prey. "I already have a list of names on the ones who have broken my law concerning Naruko and that this group is responsible for spreading false rumors about her being the reincarnation of Kyuubi." He said and noticed a few of the civilians sweat a little and tremble slightly and that the three elders were looking nervous and he smirked inwardly.

"Not only that but a certain someone in this group has been keeping an organization that _I _disbanded active and certain members have been supporting it secretly." He then aimed a glare at Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. "Care to explain yourselves Koharu, Homura, Danzo? You three as well as the civilians have been nothing but a thorn in my side since I reinstated myself." He said as he slowly stood up and focused killing intent on them on them.

"I will not tolerate your actions and as of now I am disbanding the elder council and removing the civilian council until further notice. Ayane you are in charge of the civilian council and will retain your seat and be the only person who will represent the civilian council from now on until you pick a successor." He said getting a smile and nod from the woman and that was when the elders and civilians rose to their seats yelling he couldn't do that and he was out of line.

They instantly fell on their knees when flooded the entire room but the clan heads and Ayane weren't affected. "Anbu take these civilians out of my tower and lock them up and prepare them for their execution tomorrow morning! They will be a prime example for those who want to go against my authority." He ordered as Anbu grabbed the civilians and then shunshined out of the room with their prisoners while Hiruzen set his gaze on his former teammates and Danzo.

"As for you three, for keeping a disbanded group active and performing illegal acts that are considered treason I sentence you both to death immediately." He said which made their eyes widen.

"Think again you old fool! ROOT!" Danzo cried out waiting for his soldiers to appear and deal with his rival but they didn't. The smile on Sarutobi's face made the man pale.

"You honestly didn't think I just sat back and did nothing when I knew you against my orders, I wasn't called the professor and God of Shinobi for nothing. I had my own spies in your organization and had them place death seals on your men. They ain't coming and you're going to die today."

"Impressive Sarutobi looks like you still got it." Kushina stated with a big smile on her face.

Sarutobi shrugged and said "of course I do, I was keeping a promise to Nero, and he did ask me to give them hell."

**A week Later**

All the civilian council members that aided Danzo and the other elders for making Naruko's life terrible at the start were executed without a chance court. Even if they did the evidence that was stacked against them wouldn't have done them any good anyhow since there was so much of it. They also found out that several members had taken from the village treasury and used it for their own means.

Nero had moved into the Namikaze estates with Naruko and Kushina soon after the meeting, and loved the place as soon as he saw it. It was more open, more space and the garden was even better then the one back at Kakashi's place. He also liked the place for waterfall and the small forest in the back. Naruko wanted to paint it later when they had more time, which they learned she had taken after her mother for her painting skills. Nero would occasionally spar in a kenjutsu match with her after he told her he was learning from Hayate and Yugao how to use a katana. He was surprised to learn that they were her old students back when they were genin along with Itachi, Nero would get his beaten into a bloody pulp but would get back up for another round after and wouldn't stop till he dropped from exhaustion.

Nero was currently walking down the street in the slums district whistling a tune to himself after word got around that Naruko was the Yondaime's daughter the people had started to treat her better and apologized to her for what they did to her. She had accepted their apologizes but in Nero's opinion she had done so too easily. Although the people treated her better he was actually treated worse since he was still 'demon scum who shouldn't be around the Yondaime's daughter,' as they put it. He didn't care what they thought of him so long as he likes himself he doesn't care what they think of him.

Nero was suddenly jerked from behind and thrown against a wall and being held up by his neck, he felt a rough pair of hands on his neck and looked up to see three men who he thought were drunk by the smell of alcohol coming off of them. "Listen demon brat we don't want you near the daughter of the Yondaime's daughter so stay the hell away from her or else!" one of the drunken men threatened. Nero growled at him and said, "go blow yourself pal I hang out with who I want and I won't abandon my friend asshole." The drunk punched him in the stomach causing Nero to grunt in pain. The other people grabbed him and picked him up by his arms and dragged him to one of the abandon building and threw him in but not before saying, "hope you have fun burning in hell demon spawn!" he then shut the door. Nero instantly ran up and rushed the door only to bang his shoulder and realize that it was barricaded from the outside. Nero's shoulder ached in pain and then a faint smell came to his nose only to realize that it was smoke. The building was set on fire.

_'Oh crap… I'm sorry Naruko looks like I won't help you reach your dream after all… I'm so sorry,'_ Nero thought.

**Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime noticed that the smoke he had attributed to someone cooking was coming from the low income residential district. But only there were only apartments there, and few had either porches or grills. A dark feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach and he decided to see for himself what was happening. He told himself it was likely nothing, just a simple over reaction on his part. But he still couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that had fallen over his peaceful evening.

He was right to be concerned. As soon as he came into view, he knew what that foreboding was. One of the apartments in this district had caught fire. It only took him a glance to know where it was. Without a command needed, his Anbu guards jumped into action. Moving to aid in evacuating the building and casting water jutsu to douse the fire, the Sandaime, without waiting for the blaze to be quelled, burst into the apartment through the window. Inside he found the boy. He had passed out already from smoke inhalation. The whole room was engulfed in flames, including the boy's right arm and part of his upper body.

Sarutobi wasted no time, and scooped the boy up in his arms and left through the same window that he had just entered through. The moment his feet hit the ground an Anbu in a bear like mask joined him. Sarutobi passed the boy off "Get him to the hospital now!"

Without so much as a nod, the ANBU was off for his destination. This peaceful night had just brought a tragedy on someone who had already suffered too much. This peaceful night had just changed the fate of young Nero. For better or worse, it was too early to say.

**Hospital Waiting Room**

"What could be taking so long!"

Kakashi spoke to no one in particular as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. With Naruko and Kushina sitting in some of the chairs, Naruko was currently clutching the fox plushy to her chest as if it was a life line with tears in her eyes that were threatening to come out. Kushina was holding Naruko's hand and telling him that he would be fine, since the first time she saw him she knew he was made out of tough stuff. The moment he entered the hospital ER, Nero was swept from his hands and into the Burn Unit. It had been an hour since then and still no word on Nero's condition "These things take time, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned to see the Hokage standing behind him, ash still staining his white and red robes from the fire. His expression was that of a defeated man, he had failed Nero again "We just have to have faith in Rin and the doctors here."

No sooner had the Hokage finished speaking then, finally, Rin emerged from the Operating room with red puffy eyes giving out a signal, that something was really wrong. Rin's face was beaded in sweat, no doubt from the tireless work she and her colleagues had just put into saving the boys life. The Sandaime spoke, "what is his condition, Rin?"

Rin wiped her brow with her forearm, "we've managed to stabilize him and he should live. The burns to his chest and stomach ranged from light 3rd degree to severe 2nd degree, which we were able to treat. These we will likely leave little to no scaring."

Rin hesitated for a second. It was no secret that the Sandaime held the boy in high regard, and so did she, so the next part of what she had to say would likely upset everyone in the room, she has already a hard time coming to terms herself. "Please Rin …continue." was all Kakashi said in hope that it got better.

Rin let out a heavy sigh as he prepared to continue "I'm afraid the good news ends there. The damaged to the boy's right arm was extensive. 4th degree burns, his skin and muscle were burned to the bone. The overall damage was too much for our own abilities to help. Most times limbs that badly damaged have to be amputated. We were able to restore and save enough muscle tissue and skin tissue to prevent that from happening, so I suppose that is somewhat of good news."

"The amount of muscle tissue loss means that his arm will likely never regain or reach its full strength. The nerve damage means he will have trouble moving and even feeling anything with it either. Some of this may be correctable with physical therapy, but he'll never make a full recovery. The best we can hope for is that the arm becomes functional again."

This time it was the Sandaime who sighed, "Is that all Rin?"

Rin gave a quick nod before ducking back into the OR. Naruko started to break down and cry for her friend, Kushina's eyes started to water up and tears threatened to come out, and hugged Naruko in a effort to calm her down. Kakashi finally sat down for the first time since arriving. He brought his hand to his face and started massaging his temples. _'Why? Why did this have to happen? I wouldn't wish it on any other child, but why did it have to be Nero? Has he not suffered enough?'_

Everyone in the room sat in silence for a moment. They didn't need to speak since they were both likely thinking the same thing _'Why him?' _

**Nero's Mind Scape**

_'What's happening? It's so cold here. Where am I? It doesn't hurt anymore.' _Nero was filled with an odd sense of detachment, a numb feeling, like he was simply floating in open air. He could only see an odd blue light that seemed to shine through like it was coming through water. He felt as if all the strength had been ripped from his body. All he remembered before this was the pain. It was so hot and it hurt so badly. Like nothing he had ever known. He remembered not being able to breathe. Then he knew nothing. _'What is this place? Why can't I move?'_

Suddenly the diffused blue light seemed to concentrate to a single point in front of Nero, taking on a much deeper, solid tone. The light seemed to take the shape of a hand and started to reach for him. Nero's right arm began to reach for the light, even though he was not doing it himself and he couldn't feel it.

Nero's fingers met with the light 'Give...'

Nero's eyes widened, but only slightly, still too exhausted to react 'Give me...'

**Reality**

Nero's eyes slowly creaked open. He could see a white ceiling above him and a large white club just to the right. He turned his head to see that the club was his arm, so many bandages were on it that it was barely distinguishable as a limb. He was still tired and not sure what had happened, but what he did know was that his arm was hurt bad.

In seemingly the next moment a nurse entered his room and saw that he was awake. The next few things were a blur. A doctor came into see him, followed by several nurses. Some were nice and smiled at him, but a few simply carried about their business and left in a hurry. Finally, after what felt like hours, someone Nero actually wanted to see showed up, "old man..." Nero said weakly, only able to move just enough to sit up, "what happened?"

The Sandaime wore a sad expression on his face and said, "there was a fire, Nero. You were burned very badly." The Sandaime stopped for a moment, gauging Nero's reaction. The boy seemed to have figured as much on his own, so the Hokage continued, "your arm was hurt the worst. The doctors say that it will likely be a long time before its okay again."

The Hokage was trying to be as gentle as possible. He didn't want to upset the boy anymore then necessary. Nero finally spoke up again "What about the academy?" Ah, the boy would start going at the academy in a few months. He had been quite excited at the time, saying that one day he would be even stronger than you old man, "I need my arm for the academy."

The Hokage had dreaded this moment. He was afraid of how the boy would react "You may not be able to go to the academy Nero."

At this, Nero seemed to jump "What do you mean? I have to go! How else am I supposed to become stronger? If I can't go to the academy how am I supposed to protect those that I hold close if I don't ..."

"Nero!" The Sandaime shouted to cool down the boy's expectation "That's not what I mean. With what happened to your arm, it will be unlikely that you will be able to continue on as a ninja. I'm very sorry, Nero."

A moment passed and nothing happened. Nero cast his eyes downward and his body began to tremble. The Sandaime thought that he was about to cry. He considered comforting the boy when Nero's right club shot up, aimed at the Hokage "You know what, screw it. You think just can't use this arm I'm giving up. Well guess what? I'm not giving up! No matter what you or anyone else says, I won't quit, I'm going to get stronger. Even if I have no arms or legs, you can count on it!"

Sarutobi was taken aback by this. He then felt a smile tug at his lips _'The boy's resilience is truly incredible.' _The Hokage pushed his smile back down and took up a more serious expression "Don't think that your instructors will go easy on you Nero when you actually start going. They will demand of you the same they demand of all their students. Is that clear?"

A smile came across Nero's face, "Hah, then they just better look out, because I'm not stopping."

At that moment Nero had moved to far forward and had strained the burns on his chest and back. The Hokage let out a sigh "Perhaps you should wait till your better before you hurt yourself again."

With that the Hokage turned to leave. He still worried for the boy. His future would be even harder now and the roads even longer. But so long as he kept that spirit, perhaps there was hope for him yet. Only time would tell.

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the fire. Nero was just glad to be out of the hospital at this point. Kushina and Naruko had dropped by everyday and made up for being there had been kind enough to give him a pair of gray sweat pants and an old gray t-shirt to wear. But that was where the good ended as far as he was concerned. The food was awful, and they absolutely refused to get him ramen! Then yelled at him whenever he got even a little loud, that old nurse wouldn't even let him leave his room the whole time he was there. Finally, he could get back to training for the academy and on the road to respect. Nero itched at the cast on his right arm again, _'Argh... I hate this fucking thing. I can't wait till they let me take this damn thing off.'_

Naruko and Kushina had dropped by the hospital to take him back to the Namikaze estate and get settled back into the life style. Not before he begged them to take him to Ichiraku's for ramen which they were happy to do. Nero still did his sword exercises and practiced against them even though his arm was still in its cast. He had stated that 'it was a good way for him to practice and get better' the people smiled at his determination. Naruko had found Nero several times throughout the night thrashing around in bed covered in sweat ever since he came out of the hospital. She had wanted to tell her mother of what was happening to Nero, but Nero had begged her not to and assured her he was fine. She took his word and hoped that his nightmares would end soon.

**Nero's Mind Scape**

It was this place again. Except that blue light was gone now. Now it was just an open black space. He still couldn't move on his own. It's like he didn't really exist here, Like it was simply a void where his consciousness resided.

Despite being dark, it still felt warm here. Like there was a fire burning with no light. Then a blue glow started to appear just to the right of where he was looking. Then a small measure of his strength returned, just enough to turn his head toward the light. It was coming from his arm. The glowing hand from the last time was now wrapped around his arm. It began to reach for his face.

"**Give me more..."**

**Reality**

Nero woke up with a start and covered in sweat. He started breathing in and out trying to calm his heart down and relax. He then looked at his right arm and it felt… different. He then saw that his arm looked slightly different then it did before he went to bed. What he noticed looking at the cast was, the tips of his fingers appeared more like a claw then a human hand, and where his shin was it seemed to have a bone sticking out resembling a horn. _'What the hell happened to my arm,'_ Nero thought. He then started to unwrap the bandages no longer caring if he got in trouble for it or not. When the bandages were removed Nero could only stare at what his right arm had become.

Naruko woke up in her bed cuddling the toy fox to her chest, she had tried to fall asleep again only to fail several times. She then got out of her bed she was still in her pajamas and holding the toy fox, and went to see if Nero was awake. When she got to his room she saw that he wasn't there and went to go look for her friend, she had eventually found him in the garden in the backyard of the estate his back to her, still dressed in his night clothes. "Nero are you okay," she asked her friend, worry in her voice. No one knew but she had checked on him several times at night and saw him thrashing around in bed, she thought he was having a nightmare and woke him up several times, she was beginning to think that the nightmares were pushing him to his limit and he was starting to crack from them.

After what seemed like a hour when in reality it was only a couple of minutes Nero finally responded, "yeah I'm fine." She didn't believe him it was his voice it sounded sad and filled with grief. Naruko placed foxy on the ground and walked closer to him and hugged him from behind and told him, "Nero if it's the nightmares I'm here for you like you are for me… believe it."

"Thank you, can you give me a few minutes please." Naruko smiled and picked foxy up and started to walk back to the house. "Naruko," she stopped when she heard Nero and turned back around and looked at him. "Naruko if I was a demon would we still be friends?" Naruko could tell his voice was strained and he sounded desperate for a answer and said to him, "of course we would be silly and don't ever forget that, I'm going back to bed see you in the morning."

She walked off heading back to the house to go back to bed, leaving him alone in the garden. If she had bothered to look at him in the face she would have seen tears rolling down his cheeks with a sad smile on his face. And a ominous blue glow coming glow coming from his right arm.

* * *

><p>Now please leave a review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Sannin

Hope you like the update

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

**Meeting the Sannin**

Nero was in the garden looking at his glowing right arm wondering what had happened to his arm. He had read about some bloodlines that can activate in times of stress like the sharingan but never did he hear or read about any bloodlines that gave you dreams at the time it begins to activate. A part of him was happy while at the same time he was scared of his right arm, he was happy because it gave him a clue to look for any family that might have it as well, he was afraid of what would happen if Naruko had saw his arm would she run away from him after calling him a monster, and he was scared because of what might be the truth. The truth that he really was the son of a demon a monster that would kill for the fun of it, but then he thought back to the incident that seemed years ago yet it was only a two years ago before he met Naruko.

**Flash back**

A five year old Nero was walking through the streets heading back to the orphanage after a good day of exploring around the village it started out pretty, had his favorite dish for breakfast which was bacon, eggs and a nice stack of blueberry pancakes. Nero wondered a bit about his family and wondered if they loved him or not, Nero wasn't even his real name as far as they know. The reason why he was named "Nero" was because on the day he was found outside the gates as a baby he was wrapped up in a black blanket. They didn't find any names or certificates when they found so they decided to stick with the name they gave him when they found him.

Later he went to the library and decided to read a random subject in the history section, the book was on a specific event that happened four years ago on October 10th. He read about the nine tailed fox attack that happened four years ago and didn't believe some parts of it. It didn't add up a human defeating a killing a demon, he just couldn't believe it no matter how strong a person is they couldn't kill something like the nine tailed fox, he then let the subject drop and decided to wander around the village for a while. He didn't have any friends but he didn't mind for now he would always get lost in a book whether it be history or fiction it drew Nero in like a moth to a flame. Nero never cared about that kind of thing books were great all in their own way.

Nero was too caught up in his own thoughts that he never noticed that he was about to bump into somebody until it was too late, the man stumbled back a bit while Nero fell flat on his butt. Nero looked up and was about to apologize when the man roughly grabbed him and lifted him up by the front of his shirt, he then slammed him up against the wall and placed his face right in front of Nero's face.

Nero took a good look at the man and could tell that he was a ninja, he wore a leaf headband that was almost completely covered up his hair except for a few small strings that were barely visible under the headband and was wearing a green chunin vest. The man smelt of alcohol and Nero could immediately tell that the man was drunk, the reason why is because the matron back at the orphanage dinks a lot of sake and Nero could smell that the stuff a mile away because of his remembrance of the matron. Nero looked to the sides of the guy holding him up trying to see if anyone would help him and saw two more ninja and could tell that they were drunk as well. The guy on the left was shorter and a bit more plumb then the other two with brown spiky hair with his headband on his forehead as well, the man on right was taller and more defined dressed in the same outfit except his had a couple gray patches in it here and there.

"Watch where the hell you're going kid," the one who grabbed him said with a hard glare on his face. Nero just looked him in the face and said, "look pal I'm sorry I didn't me-" Nero was interrupted when a punch came to his face, the right side of Nero's face went numb from the pain and he had trouble hearing out of his right ear. Nero shook his head trying to make the numb feeling go away, he looked back at the guy and exclaimed, "What the hell was that for!"

"I don't believe you really meant that kid now say it like you mean it!" the first guy yelled, at him getting spit on Nero's face, Nero just sent a glare at the man and said, "look pal I said I was sorry now just leave me alone." The man that was on the right of him went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder in a calming motion and said to him, "Sasai calm down he's just a kid I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you, he was probably just lost somewhere in his own little world," though it came out more of a slur then anything else, Nero outwardly had a blank expression on his face while he inwardly sighed and hoped that this guy would get him to stop.

The man now known as Sasai sent a angry glare at the guy and responded pulling away from the man to get his hand of his shoulder and said to him, "Kanbei there is no way I'm letting this brat get off scot free for bumping into me, he needs to learn that he needs to watch where he is going or the devil will pay."

_'So much for that hope,' _Nero thought in defeat. He then suddenly felt a knee hit him in the gut that caused Nero to gasp in pain. Sasai then dropped him on the ground and then proceeded to kick him like a beaten dog, Nero didn't let his tears fall or scream out in pain, he wanted to fight back but knew if he did then he could go to jail for assault against a ninja of the village. He didn't really trust the council because of politics and power it was politics where deals come in n forms of duty and service, even if they did this guy could always just go out on a manhunt for him and beat him for getting him in trouble.

Sasai then stopped kicking him and placed his hand into his pouch and dug out a kunai to stab Nero, Nero regretted looking at the guy when he saw him pull out a kunai from his pouch. Nero looked around desperately for someone anyone to come and help him from the crowd of people that formed when they saw Nero getting beaten up by the ninja for simply bumping into him. Kanbei and the other went ad tried to stop him but still had a bit of alcohol in their system slowing them down but it was too late Nero closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow to happen to him. After a couple seconds of waiting Nero creaked open his eyes and then widened in shock of what was in front of him.

In front of him was a ice blue demon holding the man up by his neck, the demon looked about six feet tall with several spikes on its back, shoulders, and with stripes of red down the sides. The face of the demon showed its elongated fangs, its glowing red eyes that seemed to judge if you were worth killing or not, what little hair could be seen on him was a short patch of red hair that seemed to be spiked back due to the horns on its head. It moved its clawed hand down to the sword on its hip unlike a standard katana the blade wasn't curved at all and was completely straight. The blade was also a light blue color with a red handle that was long enough to easily use it with two hands with a red ribbon on the end of the handle, the guard was the most unique part of the sword it wasn't a circle like a katana the guard was gold and in a shape resembled that of a cross.

It grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out of its sheath and pointed it right at it Sesai's heart, he was paralyzed with pure fear and was close to pissing himself if the expression on his face said anything. It stabbed him right in the heart and quickly pulled the sword out, it then threw the lifeless corpse onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. The crowd that formed started panicking and running around trying to get away from the demon as fast as they could.

The ninja in the crowd got out of their stupor and attacked the demon it just swung its sword horizontally causing a huge gust of wind to appear and deflect the weapons making most of them fly back into the wall while a few hit a couple people in the crowd whether it be a ninja or a civilian both of the kind were hit.

One of the ninja then jumped at it with a kunai in hand and tried to stab it at the heart, the demon lazily side stepped and grabbed him by the throat and threw him at another ninja that was about to make a charge at it, the demon then blocked a kunai with its swords guard and twisted it's body in a circle cutting threw a ninja that tried to attack him from behind and knocked the first ninja down by slamming the handle of the sword into the back of him, causing him to fall to the ground. It then picked up its sword and stabbed his head causing blood to splatter everywhere. It then pulled out it's sword from the fallen ninja's head and inspected his sword for any damage.

Nero's body was frozen stiff and couldn't move at all, as if someone had covered his entire body in cement. Survival instincts kicking in Nero's body moved on its own heading down the alley way trying to run from the monster that easily killed several shinobi without making any hand signs or even using a jutsu, Nero just ran, wanting to live, wanting to survive. The demon turned its head following the noise of footsteps running through the alley and saw a messy patch of silver hair. It was about to give chase when several ninja appeared and made a aim to try and kill it.

Nero ran as fast as his legs would take him he didn't bother looking behind him to see if it was behind him. If anything he ran even faster in hopes of avoiding the monster out of fear that he would die. He didn't want to die he wasn't ready there was so much stuff that he didn't get to do, he never saw what the world was like outside the village, he never got to feel truly alive, but most of all he never found out who his parents were and what they were like. 'Would they be proud of me,' or 'did they ever love me at all or was I just a mistake on their part that they never wanted to happen.' These thoughts had hounded Nero but he wouldn't rest until he found his parents and got the answers he wanted to know.

He knew he couldn't do that if he was dead that was why he ran even faster not just out of fear but out o the hope to live and one day find the answers that he wants to know so badly. That was why he ran, that was why he refused to die now, that was his hope to achieve one day to find that connection and never let it go.

He soon heard the screams of the fallen ninjas that had attacked said demon, he went left heading for the orphanage believing that if he made it there he could hopefully hide out and there be safe from said monster. He was getting close maybe a mile or two away from the orphanage as he turned around the corner his body and blood froze out of what was in front of him. The demon that he had tried to run from was standing their idly by as if it was waiting for him to come here like a family member waiting for a younger cousin. It then started walking toward him, Nero tried to run back down the alley way only to see a wall of ice blocking the path, leaving him trapped in the alley way with the demon.

Nero started walking back into the alley trying to get as far away as he could from the monster, he eventually found himself feeling the wall of ice behind him, he looked back up at the face on it and it had a psychotic smile on its face as if waiting for him to scream out and cry begging for mercy. Mercy that it wouldn't give.

Nero's eyes moved from place to place frantically searching for a way out, Nero couldn't find any way out and so he gave up and closed his eyes not wanting to see the blade come and kill him, after a few minutes he opened his eyes only to see it standing in front of him with its sword still in its sheath. It then took something out something from somewhere that he couldn't see, and dropped it in front of Nero who picked it up to see that it was a gold necklace with a large red ruby in the center of it.

Nero then looked up at the demon and saw that it started to walk away from him, he saw movement out o the corner of his eye and saw several ninja move out to attack it, he then looked behind him and saw there was a ninja standing there looking at him as if he was a monster. Nero then shot up and ran as if the devil himself was chasing him, clutching the necklace to his chest as if it was a lifeline, Nero he felt that it belonged to him that it was rightfully his and no one else's. That was the day that everything changed, that was the day that everything went to hell.

**End of Flash back **

The ninja that saw the demon give Nero the pendent told everyone about the scene and how it had protected him from harm when he was attacked. In less then a day word had spread that Nero was the son of a demon. The matron of the orphanage immediately kicked him out of the orphanage, the kids that he avoided started to fear him when they heard the rumors believing them because he was different from them, from the way he acted to the way he looked. The matron even tried to take the necklace from him, Nero punched her in the face causing her to lose her balance and fall back, hitting her head on the hard wooden floor he then ran off as fast as he could not afraid of the people that he knew started to hate him and fear him.

Ever since then things were about what you expect he had scavenge for food from trash cans, having to pick pocket or money to try and survive. However he didn't hate those days no matter how many times people spat on him, beated, or glared at him, Nero took those days in stride, it made him value life more, it made him stronger physically and mentally. He was grateful for that, that he now had the strength to keep moving forward no matter what happened to him.

Nero was staring at the red gem in the center of the necklace, the moonlight reflected off of it making it shine in the darkness, he was mesmerized by the beauty of it. He looked at his right arm and was still wondering if he was really awake or if he was dreaming. After fifteen minutes Nero wrapped the bandages around his arm and walked back inside the house and went into his room and layed down on the bed his final thoughts before falling asleep was, _'if only you knew Naruko…if only you knew.'_

**Morning**

When Nero woke up he felt better then ever he felt great, but then a thought came to him why wasn't he feeling any pain on his chest. Nero took off his shirt only to gape at his chest, his chest which should have several burn marks and scars on it were gone not only that but his muscles were slightly more defined Nero then got out of bed after putting his shirt back on and decided to leave that thought behind for now and focus on the new day.

When Nero got down he saw that Kushina was at the stove cooking breakfast and was wearing the standard Jounin uniform with a katana strapped across her back, Naruko was still in her pajamas from last night with Foxy sitting next to her while she was eating breakfast. Nero said good morning to the two and then proceeded to grab himself a bowl of cereal and a large glass of orange juice to drink. After breakfast Nero asked Naruko, "hey Naruko you up or a spar because I could use the exercise."

Naruko gave him a smile and said, "bring it on but don't expect me to go easy on you because of your arm you got that."

Nero nodded with a smirk on his face and said, "you better not because where is the fun if you are holding back." Kushina smiled at the two children for their enthusiasm, but she was kinda worried about Nero, his arm was out of commission and even though he was learning how to fight with a sword with one hand, he still had burn marks on his chest, but she thought that it was starting to get better because of the way he entered. The way he entered said that he was proud of himself and was ready for anything, he didn't show any signs of pain or discomfort from the burns and thought that it must be tolerable.

"Well then if you two are having a spar then I will be the referee and make sure that you two don't overdo it then," the children nodded with smirks on their face and prepared to fight each other by grabbing their wooden kunai and shuriken and Nero grabbed his wooden katana. After they grabbed their gear they ran out to the training ground. Nero was on one end of the training ground while Naruko was on the other end cracking her knuckles.

Kushina looked between at the two and saw that they looked ready to fight and said, "alright are you both ready," the two nodded showing that they are ready with looks of determination on their faces. "Ready begin the match!"

Nero and Naruko stared each other down then in one swift motion charged at each other. Nero lifted the sword up and rushed at Naruko and lifted the sword and did a horizontal slash that he called 'Streak', even though Yugao and Hayate taught Nero how to properly use and handle a sword and how to take care of it he wanted to create his own style that was unique only to him.

Naruko jumped back avoiding Nero's slash and jumped forward counter attacking Nero barley managed to doge it he then jumped back to get away from her, he then sighed and placed his sword close to his chest and waited. Kushina studied his form and recognized it as a stance that wasn't for a charge like Nero's style, Nero's style was assault type hit them harder and faster and place pressure on the enemy causing them to eventually cave from the pressure. Kushina then realized that he was waiting for Naruko to make the first move, Naruko then threw a wooden Kunai at him only for him to take a small step to the left and avoid it, Naruko then brought out a wooden Kunai out of her Kunai holder and placed it in her other hand and then charged at Nero who was still in the same place.

She then tried to make a slash across Nero's chest, Nero side stepped and lifted the sword and made a cleaving motion and hit Naruko's mid back causing her to fall forward and hit the ground. Nero then made a thrusting motion at her back where her heart was located. Naruko felt the wooden sword poking her back and dropped the wooden kunai which was a symbol that she lost. "I win," she heard Nero say from behind her, she then flipped herself over and saw that he had a smirk on his face he was holding out his good hand for her to take. She took it and then Nero help lifted her up of the ground and then nodded towards each other getting ready for round two.

Nero charged again this time doing a move that he called 'High Roller' instead of doing a horizontal slash like 'Streak', High Roller does a vertical slash upward to take the enemy by surprise and to lift them up into the air, Naruko easily side stepped the attack and then did a right hook to hit him in the face Nero ducked the blow and jumped back hoping to gain some ground and rethink his strategy. However Nero wasn't fast enough and got stabbed by a wooden kunai in the gut and then Naruko then did a uppercut hitting his chin sending him a couple feet into the air. When Nero landed he let out a grunt of pain and layed there for a couple of seconds until he heard, Kushina say "I think you overdid it Naruko."

"Oops," Naruko said with a sheepish smile.

"well looks like you win now," she stopped when she saw Nero shakily stand up on his feet he had a trail of blood going down his lip and was breathing heavily, _'well looks like Nero is able to take Naruko's punches now, in their last spar she knocked him out with one good hit looks like he can now take more than one of her punches.'_

Nero then wiped his lip with his arm wiping the blood off his and then looked over at Naruko and said, "Naruko it's going to take more then one punch to stop me so come on let's get this over, Let's start the final round."

Naruko then smirked and yelled, "hell yeah!"

Naruko and Nero stared each other down as if waiting for the signal that told them when to fight again, after a couple seconds they then charged at each other again heading straight for each other, both of them yelling out a war cry as they charged at each other.

Nero did an uppercut while Naruko did a downward punch aimed at his head, Nero's punch landed first causing her body to go up a bit. Her punch landed on Nero's head causing the young silver haired kid to go down and hit the ground hard. Nero groggily looked up after the crash and was having a hard time staying conscious and his vision was currently spinning around like there was no tomorrow.

Nero saw a blur of yellow hair and rolled to the left he managed to avoid a kunai hitting and saw her charging at him again, Nero felt something near his left hand and saw that it was the wooden katana he forced himself to calm down he grabbed the wooden katana and held it tightly in his left hand and got into a crouching position waiting for her to come closer for him to deliver the finishing blow. When she was close enough he did another 'High Roller' hitting her chin knocking her up into the air. She crashed down on the ground unconscious from the blow to the chin and the crash.

Kushina then ran over to see if she was alright and saw that the fox was already healing her from the hit that Nero gave her. She then looked over at Nero and said, "well looks like you win Ner-." She stopped when she saw the wooden sword drop from his hand and his body started to fall forward, Kushina quickly ran forward and grabbed Nero before his body could hit the ground and gently placed his body softly on the ground.

She then looked him in the face and saw that he was unconscious, she smiled and thought, _'Nero you are an amazing child you have will power to keep fighting even when you body can't take it anymore. You never give up, you never surrender no matter what happens to you, you are just too stubborn to give up no matter the odds. You and Naruko remind me so much of me and Minato it's almost scary. I'll help you two become as strong as you can be no matter what._

She then picked up Nero and then picked up Naru both of them in her arms and went back into the house placed them the bed, as soon as she placed them on the bed she saw the two children starting to cuddle together. In her head she was screaming about how cute it was while on the outside she smiled and turned off the light and left the room and let the two children sleep.

When Naruko opened her eyes she saw that she was cuddling into Nero's chest, she immediately pulled and her face started to turn into a very bright shade of red. '_This is the second time this has happened what is up with these people and placing us in the same bed,' _Naruko wondered.

She then left the room and walked down stairs and saw her mother on the couch looking at a book. "Hey mom what are you doing," Naruko asked.

"Just looking at some pictures that were given to me by Rin, they mostly have you in here when you were little and also have a couple pictures of Nero in here as well, want to take a look?" Naruko nodded and then sat next to her mother as they both looked at the photos. When Naruko saw the picture of her cuddling with Nero in the bed when they were still living with Kakashi and Rin she tried to grab it to destroy it, but Kushina stopped her and smiled about having such a cute picture. In her head she made a reminder for herself to make several copies of it just in case though.

They turned around when they heard some walking down the hallway. Nero popped out and did a mock salute as a greeting, "so any plans today because I'm bored," Nero said. Kushina placed the picture book on the highest shelf to keep it out of Naruko's reach. Naruko pouted and crossed her arms over her chest causing Nero to arch a eyebrow and wonder what did he miss while he was asleep.

"Well no we don't got any plans today so it's mainly a free day, though I suggest after your spar you take it easy," Kushina said. Nero sighed in annoyance wondering what he would do for the rest of the day. He could read up more on seals or he could go out and look around the estate he didn't feel like running into more villagers not just out of wanting to avoid pain but also afraid of his arm getting out for the people to see. If word got out about his arm then he was good as dead by the civilians they wouldn't care so long as they took a demon down with them.

Nero saw his wooden katana over by the door and decided to go train later after he got some food into his system. He went over to the fridge and grabbed a apple and a bottle of water and sat down on the porch of the house. Naruko then decided to join in and grabbed herself a orange and some water and then sat down on the side of him. Kushina then smiled and decided to join the two sitting children and grabbed herself an apple as well and a bottle of water sat down on the other side.

After they ate there snack Nero went back to training on one of the posts and Naruko decided to paint the water fall. Nero kept striking and hitting the post harder and faster every time. Every time he tried to sleep he kept having the same dream over and over again. Nero used this dream as a means to get stronger to rise above it and move forward. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, he then took a glance over at Naruko who looked like she was done painting the waterfall. Nero walked over to her and asked if she was done.

When Nero saw the painting his eyes widened the painting was a master piece she got the beauty of the water fall in there perfectly the water was a deep shade of blue that seemed to shimmer in the painting and she even got the sun reflecting off of it perfectly. In Nero's opinion it was a true master piece.

"Nero are you okay," Naruko asked.

Nero got out of his stupor and said, "yeah just tired from practicing."

Naruko nodded in understanding and then told Nero to look over there pointing to the patio of the house the two then started walking over there and saw Kushina talking to three people. The only man in the group had long, spiky white hair, and was wearing a mesh shirt under a green kimono with matching pants, over that, he wore a red cloak with yellow circles on the shoulders, he also wore get a instead of the normal sandals. He was none other than the Gama sannin, Jiraiya. Standing next to him was his teammate Tsunade. She had blonde hair tied back into twin ponytails. She wore a grey kimono blouse with no sleeves and matching pants, with a blue obi to secure it, and a green robe with the kanji for "gamble" on the back. The last was a black haired woman who was holding a pig wearing its own red vest as well, the woman's name was Shizune.

When the two children approached the four adults smiled at them Nero just waved and said 'sup,' while Naruko asked Kushina who they were. "Mommy who are these people," Naruko asked.

Kushina smiled and told her the blond woman is Tsunade my teacher and your godmother, the woman in black is her apprentice Shizune, and the white haired old man is your godfather Jiraiya."

When Naruko heard this she glared at the two and pretty much yelled at them for not being here when she needed them. Tsunade had told her of her family and the death of her little brother and sibling, Naruko nodded showing acceptance for the answer then turned to Jiraiya who said he had to keep his spy network maintained and updated. Naruko looked at him with a blank face and then started walking over to Nero who was leaning against the house listening intently to everything they were saying. "Nero can I borrow your wooden katana," Naruko asked, Nero nodded having a pretty good idea of where this was going. Naruko grabbed it and sent chakra into her arms to make her throw stronger and all the more painful for when it her target. Naruko then threw the katana at Jiraiya who was too surprised too move and took a wooden katana where the sun don't shine.

Nero winced at where it hit while Tsunade, Kushina and even Shizune were laughing their asses of enjoying Jiraiya's pain. Jiraiya was currently on the ground holding his balls when in a high pitched voice said, "so who the heck is silver over there," meaning Nero.

Naruko then went over and placed a arm around Nero's shoulder and she had a big smile on her face and eyes so filled with life said, "this is my best pal Nero."

Nero rolled his eyes and said, "Naru I could've introduced myself you know and like I said earlier sup."

Tsunade noticed Nero's wrapped up arm and said, "hey kid what the hell happened to your arm." Nero looked down at his wrapped up arm and said, "I was in a accident, I was stuck in a burning building and couldn't get out, a burning piece of the mast fell and landed on my arm."

"Well if you let me look at it I could probably fix it up," as Tsunade stepped forward to get closer to Nero to be able to examine his arm, Nero surprised everyone by taking a step back and moved his arm away from Tsunade, he had a defiant glare on his face and stated, "no thanks."

This surprised everyone and they all wondered why he would refuse to his arm looked at by the one person that could make it workable again, "kid I'm telling you that I hav-,"

"I said no thanks," Nero said in a voice so cold that it meant that this discussion was over. He then started walking to his room when Naruko asked him why he wouldn't let her look at it. Nero was quiet for a few minutes and then whispered to her, "because you might think of me as a monster if you saw my arm. And I don't think I could live with myself if you did, because you were the first person to accept me and I don't want to lose our friendship."

Nero then walked out heading straight for his room, to take another nap, and on the way stealing himself for more horrible nightmares.

* * *

><p>Hope you like and please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Trials

Sorry for the long wait everybody but i was busy and this chapter was longer then what i thought it would be. Also not that i don't like the reviews for Zangetsu Reborn but i wish at least more people would review to this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**Trials**

Nero looked at the bed almost afraid to lay down on it, as if he knew that there was a monster that would come out of the bed and try to kill him. There was a monster he knew that much but that monster wasn't in this realm, no the monster lived inside of Nero himself, every time he closed his eyes it was either the dream with the voice that echoed 'give me more,' or the newer dreams that showed up the night after his arm changed. Those dreams were completely different from the one's he had before, in the newer dreams they were filled with blood, battle, and death. He then sighed and took off his clothes and put on his nightclothes as he made his way to the bed to try and get some sleep even though he was afraid of what his dreams would show him.

**Nero's Mind Scape**

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the middle of a open field with two opposing forces getting ready for battle when he looked to one side of the field he expected to see a army of humans only to be surprised when he saw a army that wasn't human at all, on one of the battlefield was a army filled with monsters of many kinds many of them had scythes and blades that looked like giant butcher knives. The ones with the butcher knives reminded him of a deformed hellish version of a scarecrow with a blade attached to where an arm or leg should be but instead a butcher knife was there in the limb's place. There was a larger version with that had several more blades on its arms, legs, and back however they both seemed to be made out of a burlap sack and had a hat over the head, and wore a mask to cover the face.

The other ones reminded him of a zombie of sorts with a black robe with a hood over the head, even though it wore a hood the robe was tattered and filled with holes allowing him to see the color of its skin which was as colorless as a corpse's and allowed him to see the glowing red eyes in the head. There seemed to be multiple varieties of this kind as some had darker skin and were larger or small and some even had a coffin in place of a scythe, however the biggest of them had a scythe that seemed to be made out of a purple energy unlike the rest of them that formed out of sand this one seemed to form out of a blue kind of dust which must have meant that this one is the strongest of its kind.

There were also much larger monsters as well, one seemed to tower over the rest of them in height it seemed to have the body of a man, with the head of a dog, and the legs of a eagle, it had a tail that resembled a scorpions tail, and it also seemed to have wings that were made out of pure light. The arms on it seemed to have glowing lines on the arms and legs of it contrasting the darkish blue skin.

Another one had the lower body of a large cat with the upper body of a Human, and the face also resembled that of a cat's head topped with vicious horns, His body was black like cooled lava with a orange glow to it, with large wing-like jets of fire sprouting out from his shoulders and more flames cascading off the tail of said beast.

Nero then looked over at the other side only to be surprised by the bravery or stupidity of said human, the human was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair that resembled his own hair color. He was wearing a worn purple outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye. The man then glared at the army and drew the sword at his hip, when Nero saw the sword he recognized it as a western broadsword with skulls on the pummel of the sword.

The demons charged at the man as they roared their own respective battle cries, after a few minutes the man charged with his glare still at them and didn't say a thing as he got closer to them. As soon as he was within reach he charged forward and cut down several of the scythe wielding demons and cut several of them in half, he then jumped over several of them and pulled out two weapons that resembled that looked like two 'L' from what he could see he saw an engraving in a cursive fashion on the outward sides of the two weapons that said, "Luce & Ombra" that were next to the image of a smiling half-moon/half-sun face. The weapons seemed to be outfitted with a wood grip for a handle. In the middle of the grip panels he saw two portraits of two women on them in one portrait was a darker haired woman and on the other was a fair haired woman.

He then heard several loud bangs coming from the weapons and saw that they came from the weapons in his hand he saw that whatever was fired from the guns had shot hit them in the head killing them, the demon's with the scythe dissipated into piles of sands while the one's with the swords seemed to pop like balloons. The man turned his head to the left and saw that the dog like demon charged at him and jumped at him screaming, **"die treacherous scum!" **

The man was then surrounded by a red purplish aura that looked like fire itself completely covered his body from head to toe. The only thing that Nero could make out was a pair of red slit eyes and a pair of down trodden horns. When the fire cleared he could only gape at what the man before him had become.

The man to Nero's surprise transformed into a slightly larger than human size demon, he vaguely looked like some sort of insectoid demon with clawed hands with a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns were on his head, chiropteran wings with beetle like wings underneath, instead of feet he had hooves that looked like a horse's, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple, he also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, he had a diamond shaped red gem in the center of his chest possibly the same red gem before he changed, and skull shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature was his slit like eyes that unnerved Nero to no end.

The man now turned demon threw his sword at the dog like demon and jumped over the dog like demon, the sword had hit the chest leaving a large cut on it that caused the demon to howl in pain. The sword flew back to the man, he turned his head and saw the cat like one jump at him with its sword held up in the air to slice him into. The man's sword met the demon's sword with his causing a gust of wind to go everywhere around them and cause all of the small ones with the scythes and butcher knives to go flying, all of the small ones flew and crashed into the ground causing many of the to dissolve into sand.

As Nero watched the man turned demon he couldn't help but feel as if he knew him, now that he thought about it he couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were related, they looked alike in several aspects they both had the same hair color and pale skin and the eyes he barley managed to see his eyes before he turned into his demon form, he saw that they were the same grayish blue eyes as his own.

He had a feeling that he didn't recognize at first but then it came to him, he knew that the both of them were connected somehow. The way they both looked, he then looked at his right arm and wondered if he had a similar ability. He had a feeling that very soon he would get all of his questions answered and couldn't help but be afraid of what the answers might be. What if he really was the son of a demon a monster that destroyed life all for simple pleasure of seeing people suffer?

But then what did it make him the man turned demon, whatever the answer was he wouldn't let it change who he was, no matter or how bad it was he refused to become a monster that would destroy innocent life. Nero then made a silent vow to himself that he would remain human no matter what the answer to his questions were, whether he didn't like the answers or not he needed to know. It was through the people that cared about him that showed him what it means to be human. And he didn't want to let that go, he loved that feeling too much to get rid of it.

**Reality**

While Nero was sleeping Naruko went into his room and checked on him and saw him covered in sweat and moving around in his bed she wanted to wake him up but she was afraid of what he would do. So she decided to let him sleep and went back into the living room where the adults were talking. When she entered the room she sat down on the couch and listened as she heard them talking about Nero and why he refused to let Tsunade look at his arm to see if she could fix his arm.

"Kushina do you know what happened to his arm," Tsunade asked to hopefully manage to convince him later on.

Kushina nodded and said, "Nero was thrown into a burning building by a couple drunks that thrown him inside and lit the place on fire, Sarutobi managed to get him out of the building but his arm was caught in the flames when we got to the hospital… Rin said that there were 4th degree burns, his skin and muscle were burned to the bone. The overall damage was too much for their own abilities to help him but they didn't need to amputate since they were able to restore and save enough muscle tissue and skin to prevent that from happening to him."

Tsunade hearing the hearing the news of what happened to his arm and started to doubt if she could actually heal his arm to perfect condition, but she was willing to try and see if she could fix it but she needed to see his arm and since he wasn't willing to show his arm it meant that she couldn't do anything without Nero's consent.

Jiraiya was running over the meeting his head from how Nero acted till he left, he was like Minato was when he first met him polite, but unlike Minato, Nero had a somewhat of an rebellious aura around him, like he didn't care about what he was told to do no matter who it was, he could tell just by that aura around him that he was someone that would live his life without interference, no matter who it was that told him to stop or do something that he didn't agree with. When it came to his arm however, he was a completely different person he was cold, serious, irritable, and the more Tsunade tried to convince him to let her look at his arm the more aggressive he became. Jiraiya could tell that he was hiding something, and the secret was that arm of his.

Kushina wondered to what was the reason he would act like that. She had never seen him act like that in the time that she had known him. He was always somewhat levelheaded except for when he was angry or set on doing something that he wanted to do. But this was so unlike the Nero that she knew, she had never heard him use that tone of voice before and it had unnerved her. She could tell that if Tsunade made a move to force him to show his arm then he would fight back and probably injure her. She was worried for him, Nero was like a son that she never had, and Nero saw her as the closest thing that he had to a parent to. She wanted to know why he was acting like that about his arm, was something wrong? Was it worse then what they thought? These thought ran through her head and she wondered what was wrong with his arm.

Naruko was thinking about what he had said to her and wanted to know what was wrong. The words kept going through her head like a recording and couldn't help but think on those words.

_"Because you might think of me as a monster if you saw my arm. And I don't think I could live with myself if you did, because you were the first person to accept me and I don't want to lose our friendship."_

What did he mean when he say that? Why would she ever think that if she saw his arm, he should know that she would never see him as a monster! They were treated the same and that gave them a connection but there was more they were the first to truly accept the other. Then the words that he had said the night before entered her mind.

_"If I was a demon would we still be friends?"_

She needed to know. She needed to know why, why he would ask such questions that he already know the answers to. She then sighed and looked up when she felt that people eyes were watching her. She looked up and saw that Tsunade, Kushina, and Jiraiya were looking at her like she had the answers to their questions. Which she knew that she didn't have in the least, but she was willing to help so she asked, "um is there something you need?"

Kushina stepped forward and kneeled down and looked at her daughter's eyes and said, "Naruko do you know anything about why he would react that way to Tsunade offering to fix his arm."

Naruko shook her head and said, "no I don't but he did ask me a really weird question the other night."

Tsunade stepped forward and asked, "what was the question?"

"He asked me that if he was a demon would we still be friends, and I told yes we would still be friends."

That question caused everyone's eyes to widen except for Naruko's who didn't fully understand the meaning to how important it was to all of the adults, the thought on all of their minds was '_why would he ask such a question.' _

The question was unnatural and different to say the least they asked her several other questions, but she told them, "I'm not telling you anything else, I promised Nero that I wouldn't talk about some stuff that he didn't want you to know mommy, and you know a Uzumaki never goes back on their word."

Kushina nodded accepting the answer the grownups then went to the table to have a conference about what to do. Jiraiya thought that it would probably be best to sneak into his room and take of what was covering his arm and see why he would keep quiet about it. Kushina said no to the plan saying, "that if he woke up and saw us try to remove the bandages it could damage the bond that they have."

They nodded seeing where she was coming, and then Kushina said to them, "it might be best if we just ask him,"

"Kushina we just saw how he reacted when people tried to take a look what makes you think that he will show us now."

"I don't think he will tell us, but I need to know why he would ask such a question. I care for him and see him as my own child, that's why I need to ask why he would react that way about his arm."

Tsunade and Jiraiya could see that she meant exactly what she meant, "alright but we should wait until he wakes up first, we don't want him anymore cranky then he already is," Jiraiya said.

"Naruko you went and checked up on him right how was he okay?" Kushina asked turning to look at her daughter.

They saw her staring to fidget in her seat which caused them to slightly worry since it usually isn't a good sign if a person starts fidgeting in their seat, "when I checked up on him…he was covered in sweat and fidgeting around like crazy almost like he was being attacked while he was asleep, but I was afraid of how he would react if I woke him up so… I didn't." Kushina looked at her with wide eyes and then started running to Nero's room. When she opened the door to his she expected to see a fidgeting Nero that was covered in sweat but when she looked in his room, she saw that he wasn't there.

She looked around the room and saw that his sheets were wet and his spare practice sword was gone as well, she stopped however when she saw that his window was open and finally figured out what had happened. Kushina thought Nero must've woken up while they were all in the living room talking to each other. He must've figured that they would try to question him why he wouldn't want to show his arm to them and felt like avoiding that confrontation. She went out into the living room immediately said, "Nero's not in his room!"

Everyone turned and looked at her with wide eyes and she told them, "I went into Nero's room to wake him up but he wasn't there his spare sword is missing and his window's open he must've left while we were talking."

Jiraiya stepped forward and said, "alright I'll go and inform sensei that Nero is missing, while Tsunade and Shizune go searching for Nero around Konoha while you and Naruko go get Kakashi to help him look for Nero. If we are going to find him we are going to need his tracking abilities."

Tsunade nodded accepting the plan and started running off to find Nero, Jiraiya then headed straight to the Hokage tower to inform Sarutobi of Nero's disappearance. Naruko jumped onto her mother's back and then Kushina started running to Kakashi's house to help them find Nero. Naruko however was the most determined of the group to find him, he was the first person who truly understood her pain, he was the first who truly understood her, she will find Nero, no matter what it takes.

**Earlier with Nero**

Nero's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Nero's eyes darted around the room as if he expected to be attacked by a monster or an animal, Nero took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Nero looked at his wrapped up arm and glared at it hating it more and more, he let out a sigh of frustration and leapt of his bed and onto the floor, he then put on a pair of dark blue jeans a black shirt and his boots.

He then went over to his bookcase and picked up his jacket, his kunai and shuriken case, and wooden katana in case he was attacked by a mob, he then took out his necklace and looked right into the red jewel, he couldn't help but be reminded of the man in his dreams. The man if he could call him that had a jewel that looked a lot like the one he had, not only that but they did look alike in some aspects.

Nero then let out a sigh and made his way to the window, Nero had a feeling that if he tried to leave through the front door they would question him on why he acted the way did. Nero opened the window and jumped through it after he landed he made his way to the gate of the compound and went through the gates, leaving the compound with no real destination in mind.

After a half hour of walking Nero then decided to go to the lake that Naruko and him were at before Kushina woke up from her coma. As Nero was walking towards the gates of Konoha he ignored the glares and whispers of the people around him, to him they were just people that should just leave him alone he didn't do anything to him so why should they treat him like this.

After walking for fifteen minutes he saw the lake and looked over across it. Taking in the scenery and enjoying the sight. Nero then decided to walk around the lake to help clear his head some more. As Nero walked around the lake his thought kept going back to that meeting and how he acted. Nero knew that he was probably digging himself into a hole by the way he acted, but he was afraid of what they would do if they found out about the truth if they saw his arm.

Nero sighed and closed his eyes, however he quickly opened them when he saw a faint glow coming from his necklace. Nero took the necklace out of his pocket and looked at the gem, the gem was glowing a faint red. Nero was surprised by this since it didn't do that a couple of seconds ago. Nero had a theory in his mind and took a few steps back. After the steps were taken with the glow coming from the gem started fading away as if it was never there to begin with.

Nero took several forward till he was back where he was when the glow first appeared, when he took that final step to where he was the glow appeared again causing Nero to wonder what was going on with it. Nero then took several steps forward causing the gem to slowly brighten some more causing Nero to that his necklace was a bit more than just a fancy piece of jewelry.

Nero kept walking forward until the glow started to fade again causing him to stop and go back a couple steps until the glow returned to what it was before it faded away. Nero then turned left and started running that way only for the glow to get dimmer causing Nero to growl in annoyance and back pedal until the glow came back.

_'This is getting really fucking old!' _Nero thought annoyed with his current situation.

After a half hour of Nero searching using his necklace as a tracker to find where ever it was leading him he finally found it.

Nero was currently looking at a large cave with its entrance currently covered by a boulder which prevented Nero from being able to enter the cave. Nero looked at his necklace and it was glowing bright red like a small star. Nero sighed and then said, "dammit what now?"

Nero looked at the large boulder seeing if there was possibly another way in through a side door or an opening. Nero stopped and looked at the rock when he saw a rather familiar symbol on it.

Nero looked closer and tried to remember where he saw that symbol until he finally managed to remember where he had seen that symbol and what it meant. It was a blood seal designed so that only a family member or the person who set up the seal could remove it.

Nero looked up at the seal and then back at the necklace in his hand, or more accurate the red gem in the center of the necklace. The gem was glowing so brightly that it was almost like a small star in Nero's hand.

_'So this is where you were leading me, whatever is in here it better be worth it damn it.' _

Nero looked at the seal and then at his hand he moved his unwrapped hand towards one of his kunai and pulled it out of the case, after he pulled it out he placed the kunai in his mouth and brought his hand forward toward his hand and made a long jagged cut on his hand causing blood to come out. When blood started coming off of his hand he placed his injured hand on the seal, the seal then started to glow a dull red and a couple sparks of electricity started to come of the seal making Nero take a few steps back.

The boulder to Nero's surprise then started to fade away showing that it was never really there to begin with, after the boulder was gone it revealed a large gate way that was made by some unknown metal with demon's head of all kinds decorating the door. The seal that Nero had touched was still there as blood started to slide down and cover more of the door. Nero looked down at the gem in his hand and saw that the glow was gone, their wasn't even a flicker in the gem at all not even a dull glow. Nero then placed the necklace in his pants pocket and then looked at the door.

Nero took a breath to calm himself down and pulled out the wooden katana just in case.

_'Okay a boulder fades away revealing a large demonic door in its place…that just screams there's something dangerous inside.'_

Nero opened the door and it revealed a tunneled room with engravings on the wall and several torches already lit. Nero took several steps forward and saw another door that looked a little like a gate except it had door handles instead of a knocker. Nero then pulled on the door and saw several doors one on the left and one on the right, the center door however had two set of chains on it and a blue transparent glow around it, the door also had two columns with holes in them preventing anyone from entering the room.

Nero sighed and muttered sarcastically, "great now I have to pick a door and hope I pick the right one, just great."

Then Nero saw what looked like two red spider webs form over the doors and several dark holes form in the ground. Figures started climbing out of the holes in the ground, after the figures came out Nero could only stare wide eyed at what was in front of him. In front of Nero were several figures that looked like they were wearing burlap sacks with blades in place of a limb. Nero could only stare because they were one of the figures that he saw in his dreams.

Nero shook his head causing his stupor to go Nero then charged forward throwing the wooden katana at one of the figures head, the katana managed to hit the head of the demon causing the demon to take a few steps back. Nero then pulled out a kunai and quickly placed it in his mouth. Nero quickly grabbed the demon's blade arm and stabbed the kunai into its neck, after that he quickly turned and ripped of the blade arm and made a large cut on its neck making the demon dissipate.

Nero spat out the kunai in his hand as he held the demon's blade arm in his hand testing the weight it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be considering that he was using only one arm to use it and he wasn't used to using a weapon like this.

_'But it will have to do,' _Nero thought as he eyed the other demons around him as they circled around him.

Nero stood there waiting, eyeing them, and studying their movements, but most of all waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Nero stared them down with narrowed eyes as they shifted from side to side as if taunting him to charge at them.

Nero growled at them and then yelled out as he charged at them holding the demon's arm up in the air to try to slice the demon in half. Nero's slash easily managed to cut it in half as two others tried to knock him of balance and jumped with their respective blades, Nero spun himself on the ball of his foot and did a horizontal slash at them, hitting both of them in the side of their body's causing them both to fly until they hit the wall causing what looked like to Nero some kind of gas came out of them.

Nero had to blink several times after that due to his own strength but quickly got over it as another except this one had a blade in place of one of its leg instead of an arm tried to kill. Nero side stepped one of the slashes and another trying to the blade in for opening. Nero swung his blade against the demons on with both of them colliding against the other. Sparks were their but quickly vanished as the demon did several flips up in the air and landed on its leg.

Nero charged at it and used 'Streak' to hit the demon before it could go back on the offensive. The blow managed to hit it square on the chest causing the demon to quickly fly back, Nero though kept running after it, after he hit it and chased after it he planned to end it before it could get ready to go on the offensive again. After it landed Nero used 'High Roller' to knock it into the air, Nero jumped after it and made several slashes on its body, he then spun himself in the air pretty much doubling the power in his last slash killing the demon.

Nero looked around the room and saw that the red webs that appeared started to glow until they shattered. Nero looked at the demon's blade in his hand with a puzzled look on his face, or to be more precise at where his hand was holding it. Nero stabbed it into the ground and was puzzled when he saw that it was clean, he had been holding it in the hand he had used to open the door which means that there should be some blood on it, but there wasn't any blood, not even a drop. Nero looked at his hand and saw that there wasn't a cut on it, not even a little scar showing that he did cut his hand. Not only that but the strength he had when he smacked those two demons into the wall

Nero's thoughts kept running back to the fight he had with them and couldn't help but wonder to what did he find.

'_Okay what the hell did I just find? But more importantly what the fuck is something from my dreams doing here in the real world!'_

_'Those things they looked like a fucked up version of a scarecrow, scarecrow. I guess I'll call those basterds that the, seems to fit them.'_

Nero then thought of the move he did and liked it was a powerful slash that Nero liked and he had never seen anyone do it not even Kushina did any moves like that so to him it felt like his own move that needed to be named.

'_Let's see what do I call it though? I spun myself and delivered the slash with at least twice as much as a normal slash so how about… __'__Roulette Spin', yeah that works.'_

Nero satisfied with his work and the naming of his new move decided to see if he could discover more about this place, Nero picked up the Scarecrows blade and held it in his hand, he looked at the two doors thinking about which door to enter first. Nero decided to go right and made his way to the door. After Nero opened the door and saw a long hallway filled with holes that seemed to shoot out spears, on the other end of the room Nero saw a blue skull on a stand under a light.

Nero stood there wondering how the hell he was going to get it without getting skewered by spears until he just sighed. Nero placed the Scarecrow's blade next to him on the ground while he started pulling on his legs, after several more minutes of Nero stretching his body he got ready to run it, hopefully making it to the skull. Nero picked up the blade and held it close to his body getting ready for his idea hoping to god that he was lucky enough. Nero started running as fast as he could. Nero saw several spears pop out to his right and quickly moved to the left to avoid them only to see several pop out some aiming at his head and heart.

Nero twisted the blade in his left hand using it as shield and blocked them, however some got Nero's left thigh and leg. After they went back in Nero quickly ran forward toward the skull while thanking very deity that he could think of for making the blade miss the things that made him a man. Nero saw several jump out on his left making him jump to the right.

Nero didn't stay there as he quickly moved to the left avoiding several blades that popped out of the holes, Nero then jumped to avoid several spears that popped out of the ground, when Nero landed he saw that he was next to the skull, Nero dropped the blade and grabbed the skull. After the skull was taken off of the stand, the stand started sinking into the ground. Nero then heard a bunch of large mechanisms moving until after a large crash, the spears stopped popping out of the ground.

Nero shoved the skull into his pocket and picked up the blade on the ground next to him.

_'Glad that that's finally over,' _Nero thought. The peace however was short lived as several more Scarecrows showed up causing Nero to sigh in annoyance over finally getting some peace only for him to jinx himself.

_'I just had to say that didn't __I,__ well at least I won't be bored and I can take my anger out on these guys then.' _Nero smirked at the thought and charged forward with the intent on killing all of them which he did.

After Nero opened the door to the main room with a small smile on his face that one would think that it was pleasure over his deed.

Nero looked over at the pillar or to be more precise at one of the holes in the pillar. Nero walked forward towards the pillar on the right and pulled out the skull he got in the room and shoved it inside the hole. After the skull was placed inside the skull stared to go glow a light blue, Nero looked at the door and saw that one set of the chains started to disappear.

_'So the skulls are the keys then, well time to go to door number two,'_ Nero thought as he made his way to the door.

After Nero opened the door he was a bit surprised by how different this room was to the room on the right side. Instead of a long Narrow path way like the last one this one was a large a square room with engravings on the walls. Nero saw the skull on the far end of the room and couldn't help but stare quizzically at it.

_'This is way too easy,'_ Nero thought as he made his way towards the skull. When Nero removed the skull from the wall and quickly shoved it into his pants pocket, after Nero removed it a red webbing appeared around the door that he used to enter and several other Scarecrows appeared out of the ground through their own portals.

_'I fucking knew it.' _

Nero ran at them and jumped into the air in the direction of one of the Scarecrows and kicked it in the head causing said Scarecrow to fly into another knocking both of them down. After Nero landed on the ground he slashed the one to his right killing it. Another Scarecrow brought its blade into a cleaving motion aimed for his head only for Nero to duck as he brought his blade with him and knocked the Scarecrow down on its back. After the Scarecrow fell Nero stabbed the blade he held into its head killing it.

Nero looked up and pulled the blade out as another moved forward to kill him, Nero thrusted the blade into its body and spun on his heel throwing the Scarecrow on his blade into a group of about three of them and cutting two that were behind him in half.

Nero was breathing heavily as his eyes darted around the room and then at the door seeing that the pattern was still there, Nero looked around expecting some kind of demon to pop out of the shadows of the room. Nero felt a chill go up his spine causing him to look down and stare wide eyed as he came face to face with a elongated red head with large blue eyes looking at him, though what disturbed him the most was that the head went through his chest.

The head flew out of his chest revealing the rest of its body to him, he saw that its arm resembled that of an insects carapace, it had one long golden finger that seemed to glow, and had a tail that resembled a scorpions on the end, he couldn't see the rest of it because it seemed to have a cloak made of pure darkness covering the rest of its body.

The demon pointed its long finger at him, Nero moved to the left and saw that its finger seemed to shoot out a long golden beam out of its finger, when it crashed Nero saw that it left a hole in the ground. Nero jumped into the air and made several quick slashing motions at the creature with the intent of killing it, the cloak took the hits to its body but it didn't seem to do any major damage. Nero landed and looked at it and felt hot searing pain in his right shoulder as the beam pierced it.

Nero hissed in pain and saw blood starting to pour out of the hole in his shoulder, Nero ignored the pain and jumped again trying to kill it again. Nero made several more slashing motions and realized that something was different about the cloak, the cloak was smaller and covered less of its body.

After Nero landed he looked for it and saw that it was flying to his right, Nero quickly jumped back into the air to try and hit it before it could fire or avoid him again.

Nero made two slashes and then used 'Roulette Spin' and sent the demon flying towards the ground destroying the cloak in the process. After it landed Nero saw that it did resemble a scorpion more Nero then ran after it causing the demon to run away from him. Nero threw the blade at it and hoped that it would kill it. the blade pierced the upper part of its body causing it to screech out in pain. Nero jumped on its body and grabbed the handle of the blade and cleaved the sword through its body cutting it in half.

The web glowed and disintegrated into nothing. After a few more minutes of Nero catching his breath, Nero looked at his shoulder and saw instead of a gaping wound pouring out blood from his shoulder he saw perfect skin as if it was never pierced by anything.

_'Okay I got enhanced strength and also accelerated healing, I didn't have these before those damn dreams showed up… ah screw it I'll think on it later.'_

Nero looked at his shoulder and saw that his jacket started to fix itself, Nero couldn't help but smirk and thank Kushina in his head. Kushina had placed a seal on his jacket after a couple days as a present to him. The seal that she placed on it would make sure that it would never be worn out, that the color never faded away despite years of use, and that it would fix itself no matter how large the tear was.

After the seal was done fixing his jacket Nero walked out of the room into the main one. After Nero entered the room he went towards the pillar on the left side and inserted the skull into the hole causing the other set of chains to disintegrate as well. When the chains were gone the blue glow also started to fade away as if it was never there to begin with.

Nero placed a hand on the door and saw that he could now enter the room. After opening the door he saw that it was long hallway that went down to a lower level, Nero walked down the stairs and saw more engravings on the walls as he made his way down the steps. Every step Nero took he felt his heart beat faster with anticipation and a little hope. Nero was hoping that he may finally get some answers about his origins, like who his parents and where they came from.

Nero stopped in front of the door that led to the next room and couldn't help but want to open it yet he couldn't help but be a little afraid of it as well. Nero sighed and with a heavy heart he opened the door. Nero looked around the room and saw more engravings along the walls and several large statues of the man that turned into a demon from his dreams, but what caught his attention the most was what was in the center of the room.

In the center of the room Nero saw a Ōkatana, from what he could see it had a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it, while the blade's handle itself was wrapped in a white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle making a straight line to the guard, while sheathed it had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath.

Next to it was a decorated chest on a pedestal, instead of a keyhole it had a large hole where one would place a gem or stone of some kind. Nero took the necklace out of his pocket and looked at the red gem. He then lifted it up to look at it and at the chest where the hole was.

_'So instead of a key I got to use this instead, I may finally get some damn answers.' _Nero thought as he walked over to the chest and the Ōkatana.

When Nero stood in front of the objects in the room he stabbed the scarecrow's blade arm into the ground next to him and made a move to grab the Ōkatana but stopped when he had a chill up his spine that told him something was behind him. Nero quickly grabbed the Scarecrow's blade and saw the much larger version of the Scarecrows from his dreams.

Nero noticed that instead of having just one blade these ones had several of them, Nero saw that instead of having just one blades on one arm they had three blades on each arm and one on its back as well.

_'You have got to be shitting me!' _Nero thought as it charged at him.

Nero rolled to the left avoiding the larger Scarecrow's blades, Nero tried to stab its side, but the Scarecrows blade swiped the blade away like it was a toy. It lifted both of its arms up into the air and brought them down on him, Nero lifted the sword in an effort to block the blades before they killed. Nero did manage to block it, but since he was only using one arm he lacked the stability and power which forced Nero to take a knee to survive. It made a sweeping motion with one of its arms aiming to sever his head clean from his shoulders, it would've hit had Nero not ducked as the blade came at him. Nero used the opportunity he was given and made a move towards its leg to knock it down, but the blade was deflected by the other three blades on the Scarecrow's other arm.

Nero jumped back to gain some ground as it spun its blades, Nero had no idea of what it was trying to do until it launched the blades at him. Nero brought up the Scarecrow's blade he was using as a weapon to try and deflect them, Nero managed to deflect one of them but the others managed to hit Nero's body making him drop the blade and fly back.

Nero flew until he had hit the wall and spat out a couple drops of blood, he looked up and saw that the large Scarecrow was moving towards him, Nero tried to find the blade until he saw that it was behind it. Nero pulled out a kunai and placed it in his mouth, after that he reached towards the shuriken and placed several in his hands. Nero stood up ready to make one last ditch effort to kill it and get out alive with the sword and contents in that chest.

Nero charged forward with no fear as he threw the shuriken at its body, the shuriken flew true and managed to hit mostly in its chest. Nero then spat out the kunai in his mouth as it wailed in pain and threw it at its head, the kunai barley managed to hit the head but it had hit the eye making it wail even more. Nero kept running until he slid on the ground and grabbed the Scarecrow's blade. When he grabbed it he saw that its back was to him, taking advantage of the moment Nero made several slashes on its back hurting it.

The Scarecrow turned completely around with its blades ready and slammed them on Nero's blade, Nero's blade broke in half from the strike, but Nero didn't stop he threw the hilt of it at its face blinding it for a couple seconds. Nero used the time and reached for the kunai that was still lodged into its eye socket and ripped it out of the socket.

Nero then thrusted it back into the other eye and kept repeating the pattern until it stopped moving. When it stopped moving Nero took several heavy breaths as he looked at the kunai in his hand, Nero then threw the kunai away and pulled out the necklace in his pocket. When Nero stood in front of the chest he pushed the necklace into the hole of the chest waiting for something to happen, the chest glowed a dull red for a few seconds and then the glow faded away into nothing. Nero opened the chest when he heard a small click, what he saw inside were two scrolls next to each other with a blood seal on both o them.

_'Should I open them now,'_ Nero thought wondering what he should do next.

_'No I got to head back to Kushina's now, she's going to be pissed at me for leaving without saying a thing, I'll open them up later when I got time.'_

Nero shoved the two scrolls into his pocket and then grabbed the Ōkatana, the Ōkatana felt perfect in Nero's hand like it was a piece of himself that he had lost but found again. Nero placed the sheathed Ōkatana in the loop of his pants and left the tunnel making his way to the entrance.

When Nero was back outside he saw that the sun was starting to set, he had at least another two hours before the sun would completely set. Nero looked in the direction was and saw a large cloud of smoke hovering over where it would be. Nero felt a chill go up his spine and a worried expression came on to Nero's face and he said, "oh no."

Nero then started running as fast as he could towards the village having a feeling that a couple buildings weren't on fire, what he felt and thought was that Konoha was attacked by the very things he just killed.

* * *

><p>The poll is clossed for which story idea i will work on first and the winner for the poll is The Assasin's CreedXover<p>

Now i'm going to have a poll on my account for the next chap of Zangetsu Reborn on whether it should be a training chap or not.

Anyway i had an idea for a Alternative Universe to this story heres what i thought.

Naruto and Satsuki (FemSasu) are best friends and care for another. Everyone thinks that Naruto is happy that he lives in the village, but that is all a mask that he wears. He despises Konoha and wouldn't care if it burned to the ground but he would protect those he holds dear. One night Naruto meets his tenant and gets all the answers that Sarutobi lied to him about, why he was hated and who his parents are. In his anger he awakens his ancestors blood... the blood of Sparda. His hair turns silver, his skin pales and he gains the Devil bringer.

Naruto having enough of the village fakes his own death and leaves the village and takes up a new name the name being Nero. The Hokage announces his heritage to the village and could not believe what they had down the child of their savior.

Years later Nero returns to Konoha with two others with plans in mind.

Dark Nero, Naru/NeroXFemSasu

He will gain Yamato, Rebelion, and Force Edge along the way.

I will start this story up later but for now what do you think of the summary.

As i usually say people please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil Bringer

**Chapter 5**

**The Devil Bringer**

**Earlier with Jiraiya**

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower in the center of the village, he just knew that if he didn't Kushina and Naruko would kill him if he did. If those two found out that he didn't go straight to the Hokage tell him, they might tell Tsunade and she would probably castrate him before she let Kushina and Naruko have a go at him. Jiraiya entered the Hokage's office through the window and shakily said, "sensei I need to talk to you, it's important."

Sarutobi looked at him with a slightly irritated look on his face and said, "whatever it is I'm pretty sure that you don't need to go through the window to tell me it, I mean honestly can't any one use the door like their supposed to, now what do you need Jiraiya?"

"It's Nero, he's missing."

The Sandaime quickly stiffened at that and said, "Jiraiya, tell me what happened now."

"Okay me and Tsunade went to visit Kushina since she came out of her coma, we talked for a bit and then the kids showed up from what they were doing, and everything was going good until Tsunade asked him about his arm. When she did he tensed up a little and became more guarded, more aggressive. When Tsunade said that she could probably fix it up, he denied her and backed away from her, he treated her like an enemy."

The Hokage's eyes widened when he heard that, Tsunade was a medic of renown and Nero knew who the Sannin were and what they could do, so why deny the one person who could be the only person in the whole world who could fix his arm.

"Jiraiya do you know why he denied Tsunade's help, he knows how powerful the Sannin are and that they are not to be taken lightly, which means that he had a reason. Do you have any idea why he denied Tsunade's help?"

"Naruko knows more then she's saying but she doesn't know the full details either, but what we do know is that it involves his right arm, the one that got caught in the fire. He stepped back from Tsunade and moved his arm away from Tsunade, I was surprised to say the least. What caught us off guard the most was the question that he asked Naruko, the question that he asked her was, 'If I was a demon would we still be friends?' Last time I checked that is not a normal question that two people ask one another."

"You're right Jiraiya it isn't a normal question, but right now we have to find Nero. Anbu!" After the Hokage said that two Anbu appeared in the office wearing different masks of animals on their faces, They both were wearing the standard Anbu outfit and they both had a different mask on covering their faces. One was wearing a crow mask and the other was wearing a cat mask.

"Crow, Neko, I want you to gather some members of the Inuzuka clan and see if they can find Nero's scent and hopefully find where he went."

The two Anbu members nodded and said, "yes sir."

The two Anbu members then Shunshined out of the office to gather some members of the Inuzuka clan to help find Nero, after the two Anbu members left that was when the two felt it.

The feeling of demonic bloodlust on such a level that it made them freeze and stop what they were doing to look in the direction that it was coming from.

In fact, everyone in Konoha did, and everyone had frozen due to the demonic power of the light blue energy that rose high into the air. It formed into a demonic creature of epic proportions with demonic wings before it let out a mighty roar that everyone around Konoha had managed to hear.

And then just as it came it immediately left.

_'What was that? It feels like the Kyuubi attack seven years ago only...only worse!'_ thought the old Hokage, as he now struggled to get his feet moving, Jiraiya was also trying to do the same as the same thoughts as his sensei's were also running through his head.

When the old Hokage managed to get his body working he turned to Jiraiya and said, "Jiraiya you felt the demonic bloodlust on that to, right?"

Jiraiya looked at his sensei and said, "yeah, that was much worse the Kyuubi's bloodlust and felt a lot more powerful."

"Jiraiya find Kushina, and Tsunade and anyone else that you meet along the way to get ready for battle, because unless I miss my guess we are going to be fighting a long battle for Konoha soon."

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya then left the office through the window to go find Kushina and Tsunade who were probably over at Kakashi and Rin's house.

"Anbu!" Sarutobi called, after a few moments several Anbu members appeared in the room and one of them said, "what is it lord Hokage?"

"I'm certain that all of you felt that bloodlust, I want all of you to go to all the clan homes and the ninja barracks to tell them to get ready for battle, I want everyone on alert and ready for battle. I have no doubt in my mind that whatever it is it's on its way here as we speak. I want all able ninja's in our forces to be ready and get as many as we can along the walls to warn us when it's in sight. Get me Shikaku and the other clan heads here on the double to help plan out a way to defend the village and the civilians, and lastly get the civilians into the safe houses now! Everyone get moving time is of the essence, every second wasted is a second less that we have to be able to prepare against whatever's coming. Now all of you get moving on the double!"

All of the Anbu then ran out of the office as fast as they could to do what they were told. Sarutobi sighed after they left and moved to put on his shinobi armor, after he had fully put on his shinobi armor he looked out towards the direction where all the bloodlust came from with narrowed eyes and thought, _'no matter what it is, I won't let it destroy the village, even if it costs me my own life.'_

Sarutobi then double checked his shinobi tools and checked to see if he had all of his tools and then until he heard the door open and saw that it was the clan heads with a serious expression on their faces. "We started getting ready and ordered all of our clan members to get ready for battle as soon as we felt that bloodlust Lord Hokage."

An Anbu then entered the room and said, "we are evacuating the civilians to the bunkers, if we are lucky they might be there before whatever that was arrives at the village gates."

The Hokage nodded and then turned back to the gathered clan heads. While he knew that he had to focus on the village's defenses his thoughts kept running back to Nero. _'Nero wherever you are please be safe, and god please I beg you don't let Nero run into whatever created that bloodlust.'_

**Earlier With Kushina**

Kushina was moving as fast as she could towards Kakashi's house with Naruko on her back, Naruko was holding on to her mother as tight as she could so they could get to Kakashi's house as quick as possible. When they arrived at the two story house Naruko jumped off of her mother's back and stood up and looked at the door with a hopeful look on her face hoping that Kakashi and Rin were in the house, while Kushina started bang on the door with her fist as hard as she could without breaking the door several times.

Kakashi opened the door and curiously asked, "Kushina, Naruko what are you to doing here? Did something happen?"

"Kakashi good you're here yes something did happen, its Nero he's missing," Kushina said. Kakashi's visible eye widened and then he said, "Kushina, what happened."

"Okay, Jiraiya and Tsunade came to visit since I came out of my coma and then the kids showed up from what they were doing, we talked for a bit and everything was going good until Tsunade asked him about his arm. When she did he tensed a little and became more guarded, more aggressive. When Tsunade said that she could probably fix it up he denied her and backed, he treated her like she was about to attack him."

"Kushina why the hell would he deny Tsunade's help, he knows how powerful the Sannin are and that they are pretty much living legends. Do you have any idea why he denied Tsunade's help?"

"It doesn't matter! We can ask him when we find him but right now, we gotta look for him, he could be in danger!" Naruko yelled.

Kushina and Kakashi looked down at her and saw that she had determined look on her face, Kushina sighed and said, "you're right baby, we have to fin-"

Then they all felt a intensive bloodlust coming from the north of the village. Kakashi just barely managed to turn his head in the direction that it was coming from and couldn't help but be reminded of the night that the Kyuubi attacked the village.

Kushina also turned to the direction that the bloodlust originated from and saw the light blue energy take form and then heard a loud roar from the demonic form. Kushina looked down at Naruko to see how her daughter was faring against the bloodlust and was surprised to see that she wasn't affected in the slightest. _'Why isn't Naruko affected by this bloodlust? Is it because of the Kyuubi, that might be It, or is it something else?'_

Naruko had the easiest time and could easily move her body as if the bloodlust never even happened. If Kushina or Kakashi could've seen her face then they would've saw that her eyes had changed and were no longer the same cerulean blue color that they usually were, they would've seen that her eyes were now red with slits in them. However they quickly changed back to their normal color, but not before Naruko heard a feminine voice say, **"oh shit. Well it looks like my vessel is going to be meeting her first demons sooner then I expected, but then again she is friends with him so it is to be expected."**

After the voice said it immediately disappeared and her eyes turned back into their normal cerulean blue color. Naruko shook her head and then looked back at her mother and saw that the two adults were looking back at each other.

"Kakashi get Rin and tell her to get ready," Kushina said. Kakashi nodded his head and then ran back into the house to find Rin. Naruko wondered why he told her to do that instead of telling him to help find Nero.

"Mommy why did you tell him to find Rin instead of asking him to help us find Nero?" Kushina looked down at her daughter and then kneeled down till she was at eye level with her and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "baby because we aren't going to look for Nero right now."

Naruko's eyes widened but before she could protest, her mother continued, "I know you want to find him baby and I want to find him as much as you do but you felt that bloodlust baby right?" Naruko nodded showing that she did feel that bloodlust but didn't understand why they should stop looking for Nero. In fact to her it meant that they should hurry up and try to find him faster before whatever it is finds him and kills him.

"Naruko whatever it is it's probably on its way here and if it gets here people will die, besides Tsunade and Shizune are already outside the village looking for him, they might've found him by now."

Naruko looked at her mother as if she just slapped her and Kushina had to stop herself from crying right then and there, she couldn't cry in front of her daughter and let her know that she wanted to do the exact same thing that she wanted to do.

"Naruko we will find him I promise you, and you know that an Uzumaki never goes back on their word."

Naruko smiled a little when she heard that and looked at her mother and said, "I'll hold you to it mom."

Kushina smiled when she heard it and turned around when she heard some noise room behind her and saw Kakashi with Rin behind him.

"We have to go now sweetie." Naruko got on her mother's back and then the group made their way towards the Hokage's office.

**Tsunade**

Tsunade and Shizune was a couple miles away from the village when they felt that powerful bloodlust, Tsunade had an easier time to move then Shizune did though it wasn't by much.

"Shizune are you alright?" Tsunade asked worryingly.

"Yes Lady Tsunade I'm fine but…what…what was that?" Shizune said warily and from what Tsunade could hear a bit of fear in her voice as well.

"I don't know what it is and I don't want to meet it alone that's for sure," Tsunade then noticed that there were several figures moving around in the trees and in the bushes as they made their way towards them.

"Shizune do you see what I'm seeing," Tsunade asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes Lady Tsunade I see them," Shizune replied as she pulled out several senbon needles. The two waited for what was in the forest to make the first move and revel itself to them.

The beings in the forest seemed to move faster and faster towards the two shinobi and with narrowed eyes the two could see the glint of metal in the sunlight. The two waited patiently knowing that if they made the first move then they might die, after a few more seconds several red blurs rushed towards them at speeds that would put a couple ninja to shame.

Shizune jumped back while Tsunade to the side, both of them narrowly dodging the blades of the scythes. After they landed their eyes widened at what they saw in front of them, in front of them were three demonic figures that looked like skeletons with glowing red eyes, all of them had a red jester like outfit with a large pointy grey collar around their necks, and the last thing they had was a scythe that was just about their size in height that was slightly bent near the top.

Tsunade's mind was racing as she looked at them and thought, _'what the hell are these things!'_

Before she could think any further the monsters launched themselves forward at her raising their scythes high up into the air with the intent to kill. Tsunade cocked her arm back and balled her hand into a fist, before two of them could get to her several senbon needles were thrown and nailed two of them in the head. The third didn't bother looking back at its fallen comrades as it was solely focused on killing Tsunade who smirked and punched it right in the head and sent it flying into a tree. After it fell onto the ground Tsunade and Shizune watched in fascination as it disintegrated into a puddle of sand.

_'These things…they are unlike any summon that I've ever faced before, their bodies are completely made out of sand and their speed was at least mid Chunin level, whatever these things are, they are probably more dangerous in larger groups though,'_ Tsunade thought.

"Lady Tsunade have you encountered anything like these things before?" Shizune asked hoping that her teacher knew what they were.

"Hate to tell you Shizune, but I don't know what they are, in fact I have never seen anything like them before to tell you the truth."

They would've continued had they not been interrupted when more of them appeared as grains of sand gathered around them and formed several bodies. However these ones were different then the last one's that tried to kill them, they had scythes like the last ones and also had the same glowing red eyes that appeared, except these ones were wearing a black robe was tattered and filled with holes that allowed the body to be seen.

"Lady Tsunade we should fall back to the village and let them know that these things are coming to the village," Shizune said. They then saw several more of them appear except these one's were wearing white robes with a bandage covering their eyes.

"Right, they need to know about these things as soon as possible," Tsunade said. As she was about to jump away and make her way towards the village she heard the skeleton's wearing the white robes moaning and then they disappeared into the ground.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened and they both wondered where they were, Tsunade then felt a chill go up her spine and yelled, "Shizune move now!"

The two then jumped back and saw the purple skeletons appear out of thin air as they brought their scythes down on where they were standing embedding the blades of the scythes into the ground. The skeletons easily pulled their scythes out of the grounds and turned their heads to look at the two shinobi. The skeletons tilted their heads to the sides in a quizzical manner as if studying them and wondering what their next move would be.

As Tsunade and Shizune watched the group of skeletons in a studing manner and wondered what they were and then Tsunade looked over at the ones wearing the black robes and saw how slowly they moved towards them in a walking almost limping pace, she then turned towards the other ones and saw that they weren't even walking towards them. Her eyes then widened as she realized that there were major differences between them despite them being of the same kind.

_'These things the way they fight…all of them have a different style of attacking their enemies. The ones in the black robes simply walk over to them, the ones in the red outfit rush straight towards their enemy's, and the ones in white teleport. The village needs to know about these things immediately,' _Tsunade thought. The monsters in white moaned again and vanished from where they were standing. Tsunade and Shizune quickly scanned over the area of where they might appear, Tsunade then side stepped a little to the left and avoided one of the scythes as another came from the side. Tsunade grabbed one of the scythes with her hand and then ducked as another one tried to cleave her head off, she then did an uppercut hitting the one that tried to cleave her head in the chin and sent it flying into the air, when it collided with the ground it then dissolved into a small pile of sand. She then pulled the scythe that she was holding away from the monster and punched it sending flying into a group of the ones wearing the black cloaks and then threw the scythe into another.

She then turned to Shizune and said, "Shizune we need to go now!" Shizune nodded her head and pulled out kunai with a paper bomb attached to the end of it, and then she threw it at a large group of them. When the kunai nailed one of them in the head the bomb then activated causing a medium size explosion, the two kunoichi then ran as fast as they could toward the village and warn it of the enemy that was coming.

**Naruko**

Naruko was on her mother's back as Kushina, Kakashi and Rin made their way toward the Hokage tower, when they were in front of the office the secretary sent a hateful glare towards Naruko, the secretary was one of the few remaining die hard's that Naruko was the Kyuubi that attacked the village years ago. When Naruko saw the glare she stuck her tongue out at the secretary, and when Kushina, Kakashi, and Rin saw the glare all three of them unleashed their killing intent on the secretary. When the secretary felt the killing intent her body immediately tensed up and turned pale, she then turned away from the group in a way that a kicked puppy would.

When the group entered the office and they were mildly surprised to see the other clan heads in the office, though considering the situation it was understandable. Everyone in the room turned towards the group and everyone except Fugaku were a bit relived to see Kushina. Fugaku looked stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was annoyed Kushina was never a person that he liked being around and the same was said for her daughter. Both of them have been nothing but problems for him, he wanted to make Naruko into a weapon for the Uchiha clan to use, but when Kushina woke up that plan immediately went down the drain.

The Sandaime had then let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the group with a warm smile and said, "It's good to see that all of you are alright, I take it that all of you felt that bloodlust."

All of them nodded and then Naruko jumped off of her mother's back and looked at the Hokage with a hopeful expression, Sarutobi saw Naruko look at him which caused him to smile at his surrogate granddaughter, he then kneeled down to her level and said to her, "when this is all over we will look for him around the entire village, I promise."

After he said that Naruko smiled at him and nodded, the Sandaime then turned his back to the group to continue planning with the clan heads, however he quickly turned around when he heard the door to his office slammed opened and saw a heavily breathing Tsunade and Shizune.

Jiraiya ran forward and grabbed Tsunade's shoulder and asked, "Tsunade are you alright? What happened while you were outside the village?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and after a few heavy breathes and said, "We were attacked outside the village."

After she said that everyone turned to her with wide eyes and looked at her with concern, the Hokage being the first person to recover looked at Tsunade and said, "Tsunade was it what set out that bloodlust earlier? Or was it another nation's ninjas?"

Tsunade shook her head and said, "no it wasn't another nation's ninja's or anything like that, and from what we ran into in that forest, they don't have the power to generate that bloodlust. They were unlike anything that I've ever seen before in my entire life."

_'They,' _was the thought that ran through the head of everyone in the room. They all wondered what it was that they were dealing with and just before Jiraiya could ask what 'they' were Tsunade continued. "These things were like walking skeletons wearing different colored robes, their chakra was also similar to the Kyuubi's but was nowhere near as potent or powerful as its. These things also have a different way of fighting that a person can tell depending on how they are examplethe ones in the black robes simply walk over to their enemies which means that they are only a real threat in large groups, the ones in the red outfit will rush straight towards their enemy's, from what we've gathered the slowest one could move at mid Chunin level in speed, and the ones in white teleport to kill their enemies."

All of the occupants in the room were wide eyed after they heard that, Naruko's expression changed into one of worry, she didn't care about the monsters at the moment and was more worried about Nero and was hoping that he was okay, everyone else aside from Tsunade and Shizune had felt a shiver of fear go up their spines. All of them were afraid to a certain degree as they remembered how dangerous the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was when he developed the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. If these monsters had their own version of teleportation then these things could take over the entire village.

"However I have a feeling that I didn't see all of them, I have a feeling that there are other types that I didn't see. We have to prepare the village, when those things attack people will,"

Tsunade was interrupted however when a ninja bust into the room with blood running down his arm, he looked at the Hokage and said, "Lord Hokage the village is under attack by demons!"

The Hokage turned to look at him and said, "what how did they break through the gates so quickly!"

"These demons wearing white robes with bandages over their eyes teleported and killed the guards, they then opened the gates and let more of those bastards in!"

A Anbu wearing a bear mask then entered the room and said, "Lord Hokage the civilians have been evacuated to the bunkers with several Chunin guarding the entrance. Some Chunin and Jonin are moving to suppress and push the demons out of the village but they lack the man power to do it since most of them are moving to destroy several pockets of demons that have managed to get inside the village."

The Sandaime nodded and said, "everyone we need to leave now, if we want to push these things outside of the village it's going to take all of us to do that. Kushina you do what you feel is best for Naruko, she is your daughter after all which means it is your call, when you are ready come back and start killing as many as you can."

Kushina nodded and then the clan heads left the office to go and protect the village. Kushina then turned to her daughter and said to her, "Naruko I'm going to drop you off at home with Rin watching you while I help defend the village."

Naruko looked at her mother with wide eyes and said, "what!"

"It's for the best you will be out of harm's way and I can focus on defending the village."

"No its not. These things are attacking my home to, you think that I'm going to do nothing while you go out there, fighting protect our home!"

Kushina looked at her daughter with a stern face and said, "while that may be true, you are too young to fight these things and as your mother I'm telling you no you cannot and are not fighting in this battle and that's it." she then turned towards Kakashi and Rin who immediately tensed up in fear and said, "let's go we need to leave and head back to the compound as fast as we can."

Kakashi and Rin both quickly nodded their heads and said in unison, "yes lady Kushina." Neither of the two Jonin wanted to make her angry and face her wrath. The group then made their way towards the door and when they got outside and saw the fighting they could only stare at what they saw.

In front of them were the skeletons that Tsunade described fighting off ninja left and right, several buildings were destroyed and had blood spots on it.

Kakashi was the first to get back to reality pulled out a kunai and got into a stance and said, "Kushina this isn't good, I don't think we will be able to get back to the compound. The best we could do I think is kill as many as we can and keep Naruko away from the fighting."

Kushina nodded and pulled out her katana and got into her Kenjutsu stance. She then charged forward as she saw two of them wearing a red outfit rush toward them. Kushina ran forward with a angry expression on her face toward the group and blocked one of the creature's scythe that was aimed at her stomach and then brought one of her hands away from the hilt of her sword and did a hand sign with her free hand and said, "Water Style: Water bullet Jutsu."

After she said that a ball made out of pure water formed to the size of a cannon ball blasted its way to one of the skeletons slamming it into the wall and killing it upon impact, she then twisted the sword and knocked the scythe away and then stabbed it in the neck and then twisted the sword out of the neck causing sand to spill out and the creature to grab at it neck as sand spilled out. She then looked over at Kakashi who was going through hand signs and then saw lighting starting to form in his hand when he finished he said, "Lightning Style: Beast Running Jutsu."

The lightning in his hand then left and took the form of a hound that was connected to his hand like a leash to a collar. The hound then rushed toward a skeleton with a bandage over it eyes and destroyed the Skelton. Kakashi saw Rin rush toward a demon with chakra scalpels at the ready and noticed that this demon was different from any of the kind that Tsunade mentioned. These kinds were wearing green robes and instead of a scythe this one had a double bladed staff. The monster seemed to take a deep breath which made Rin wonder what it was doing and then to her surprised it blasted sand from its mouth toward her she managed to doge the blast and then ran toward it and stabbed it in the head and the chest.

Naruko watched the scene and couldn't help but be amazed at the sight. She then turned around and saw several demons wearing black robes. Naruko narrowed her eyes and then cracked her knuckles and ran toward them, as she ran toward them she heard her mother shout to her, "Naruko stop!"

Naruko ran forward and punched one in the head sending it sending it straight into a wall killing it upon impact. Naruko felt a chill go up her spine and she shuddered a little as she looked up at her mother who looked angry. Her mother looked at her with hardened violet eyes that caused Naruko to feel a little fear but tried to keep her composure. Her mother then sighed and sternly said, "next time when I tell you to listen, you listen got it."

Naruko quickly nodded her head showing that she did understand her mother. "Um Kushina, I don't think that will be possible at the moment," Kakashi said.

Kakashi turned her look to Kakashi and said, "and why do you believe that?"

Kakashi lifted his hand up and pointed in the direction that her back was facing and said, "look behind you."

Kushina turned around and her eyes widened when she saw what was behind her, in the path that led toward the Namikaze compound was completely blocked off by dozens of demons that were making their way towards them, "Kushina I think it would be best if we let her fight," Kakashi said.

"Lady Kushina she doesn't have to fight the others she can fight the ones wearing the black robes they seem to be the weakest and rely on numbers to win, if we kill enough of them we will be the ones that have their attention the most and that means Naruko will be in less danger. I know you don't want to do to this lady Kushina but I truly think it would be for the best," Rin explained.

Naruko saw her mother thinking it over and hoped that her mother would let her fight. After what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a couple seconds to Naruko her mother nodded and then brought out a kunai that she tossed to Naruko. Naruko caught it and then held it in a reverse grip and with a smile she said, "thanks mom."

Despite the situation Kushina couldn't help but feel proud of her daughter for wanting to fight and protect her home, she just wished that Naruko wouldn't have to experience real battle and warfare at such a young age. As the demons made their way toward them the group of shinobi then charged forward prepared to fight and kill all of the demons in their way.

**Nero**

Nero ran through the forest as fast as he could and pushed himself to run faster to get to Konoha. He held the Ōkatana tightly in his hand as he got closer to the village ready to pull it out on a moment's notice, when the village came insight and when he saw the smoke coming off some of the buildings and the destruction Nero felt a wave of dread come over him as he thought._ 'No, no, no, please don't tell me I'm too late. I gotta get closer, I got to get in the village. I can't tell how bad things are in the village from here.'_

Nero looked at the village to see if there were any demons around, when he saw none he made his way toward the main gate and saw that it was opened and couldn't help but think, _'how the hell did they break open the gates!'_

When he went inside and saw the destruction around the village's gates he immediately knew that things were bad. Nero looked around and decided that it would probably best if he took the alley ways around the city and avoid the streets since they might be crawling with demons.

**Sarutobi**

Sarutobi was currently with several injured chunin and tired two jonin in the eastern part of the village trying to kill them. It wasn't that they ran into a stronger type of demon, the problem was that they were currently outnumbered and the enemy's numbers kept growing since three of them carrying coffins showed up and started creating more of them when they were already a large group. Two of the demons wearing red charged and were about to kill the chunin, but they were interrupted when they heard several loud cracks that were like thunder and the ninja watched as the demons in front of them slumped over dead.

They then heard several more loud cracks and then heard metal tearing through flesh and saw the demons with the coffins and many others were disintegrating as they heard the cracks. Sarutobi looked around and tried to find the source of the cracks to see who helped him. Just as he was about to give up he saw a red blur heading in the opposite direction. Sarutobi wondered who or what it was, t first he thought it was demon due to the red color, but then thought otherwise since it didn't attack them. He would've continue but remembered that he had other things to worry about at the moment.

**Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was in the western part of the village holding of a group of twelve demons with a summon battle toad, him and the toad had managed to kill six of them with ease and were about to kill the rest when they heard thunder and saw that the sky was red. They then watched with amazement as they saw multiple balls of fire fall from the sky and hit demons, even though some missed, a vortex of fire erupted from where it landed on the ground and burned them alive.

Jiraiya was amazed by the jutsu and assumed that it must've been either a A-rank or S-rank jutsu, he then saw a dozen more appear and saw two men appear with a sword in their hands. The man on the left had dull black hair and red eyes he was wearing a black coat with a red shirt, he was wearing black pants and was wearing black boots. On his left hip was a scimitar with a hexagonal guard, the handle of the blade was covered in red wrapping and the sheathe of the blade was red.

The man on the left had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a orange coat with a red shirt, he was wearing blue pants and was wearing a black pair boots as well. The man had two swords strapped to his back that were identical to the smallest of details and were so finally crafted that they would make any of the smiths in Konoha green with envy to be able to create such works of art. The blades handles were covered in a red wrap and guard was orange, in the center of the guards was a red ruby in each of them. The inner and outer part of the blade was separated by orange lines in the blade that showed a darker color for the inner part and a metal with a lighter color on outer part of the blade.

The two men pulled out their respective weapons and then charged toward the demons with a blood thirty look in their eyes. The man with the scimitar jumped into the air and sun before he landed however he had severed the demon's head and stuck his sword horizontally into the gut of another one and almost severed the demon from the waist down. With the added momentum he spun his body around and flung the demon into two pieces and sent the pieces flying. He then rushed forward and slashed its head and ripped off the arm of another one and stabbed his blade into it as another rushed towards him. When the demon got a little closer Jiraiya could see the man smirk as he lifted the demonic arm and with the back of the demonic hand slapped it in the face and then thrusted his sword into the chest of it and pulled the sword through the body's shoulder.

Two of the six that attacked were all that was left, Jiraiya saw the man gather what looked like lightning chakra around his sword and then pointed the tip of the sword at them and saw the chakra shoot out of the blade into two balls and destroy them. The man then placed his sword away as he turned to look at his comrade.

His comrade was holding both swords in his hand and spun them around in his hands, the first to move toward him was demon wearing a demon wearing a red outfit and had its scythe at the ready aiming for his heart. The man's shoulder's sagged a little showing disappointment he gathered chakra into his blade which caused it to be covered in fire and then threw towards the demon, when he threw the sword the fire didn't go out and it stabbed itself into the demon's stomach. Instead of the demon's body disintegrating into sand like the others, this one had turned into a glass statue. Another one then rushed forward toward him, when it passed the statue the man held out his hand and then pulled it back. It was then that Jiraiya noticed that sword had a chakra string attached to the handle of the blade and saw the sword fly back and impale it in the head causing it to fly forward until it landed in front of him.

The man then grabbed the sword and pulled the sword out. He then looked at the rest and saw them rush toward him, the man then lifted his swords and pointed the handles together and Jiraiya saw the swords were now connected making a double bladed sword. The man spun them around like a staff and deflected two of the scythes to the side and then cut off another's head and stabbed another in the chest.

He stepped to the side and stabbed it into the foot and then slashed upward killing another with ease. The man looked at the last one and broke his double bladed sword into one and then jumped forward and slashed both of its arms off, he then stabbed its stomach with one sword and then sliced off its head.

When they were doe the two men placed their weapons back into their sheathes and the blonde haired man sighed and said, "well that was a bit of a letdown, wasn't it Michael?"

The man now known as Michael shrugged her shoulder and said, "I expected worse to tell the truth, but then again we were dealing with Hell Prides and the like Cain, so it is to be expected. Aside from the point we both know who the real leader of these bastards are."

Cain had a ghost of a smile on his face said, "yeah we both do, hey you think we will find Vergil's kid here?"

Michael smirked and looked over at his partner and said, "I know he's here, somewhere anyway. If he is anything like Vergil and if that power he unleashed has anything to say about it, he is defiantly alive and won't go down without a fight like his father."

Jiraiya was a little annoyed that they were ignoring him in what could easily be a time of crisis, but then remembered what they called the monsters that the ninjas were fighting. _'Hell Prides, so that is what those things are called but what about the others,' _Jiraiya thought.

When they started talking about who they know is behind the attack he made his way toward them but stopped when they started talking about finding someone. When they mentioned the name Vergil however a memory that he had forgotten made its way toward the surface, _'Vergil, Vergil, where have I heard that name before, what did they mean by let out some power, but more importantly who are they looking for.'_

When he looked back at them he saw that they were no longer in the spot that they were in while Jiraiya was thinking. He saw them on the roof top of a building and moving fast across the buildings, "hey wait!" Jiraiya yelled in an effort to try and get them to come back so he could talk to them.

**Nero**

"Get the hell out of my way!" Nero yelled as he cut down a demon that was in his way. When Nero first saw them he felt a sense of dread, but then remembered that like the ones from before in the cave, he remembered that they can die like the rest of them. Nero had made his way through the alleyways and occasionally ran into a small group of demons every once in a while, he had slaughtered all of the ones that stood in his way. Right now Nero stood in front of several demons with a angry look on his face.

All he wanted to do was find Naruko, Kushina, or someone else that he knew that was preferably a friend of his and not some person that thought he was demon and blame him for the attack. _'This is getting really fucking old!' _Nero thought.

Nero brought the Ōkatana up as another charged toward him, Nero ran forward to meet it, but had to doge as another demon's blade nearly slashed his one good arm off. The demons trying to take advantage of the situation rushed toward him with the intent to kill. Nero was getting annoyed and tried to fake them out with a diagonal cut to the right but to his surprise a crescent made out of blue energy came out and made its way toward them at breakneck speeds, when the crescent of energy collided with them the crescent of energy exploded and completely destroyed the others as well.

After the explosion Nero was wide eyed and looked at the sword with a amazed look on his face and couldn't help but be amazed by the sword. _'How the hell did I do that!' _Nero thought amazed by the power that the word had and was hoping he could do it again. _'If I figure out how to do that again this would save me a lot of time against these bastards.'_

Nero made his way through the destroyed remains of the alleyway and ran forward heading towards the Namikaze compound hoping that he might run into them there or along the way towards the compound. He kept running and realized that he was getting close to the Namikaze compound when he saw the Hyuuga compound.

The Namikaze compound was only a couple miles away now but before he could continue a demon flew right past him and crashed into the wall. After the demon landed on the ground the wall behind it collapsed on top of it destroying it.

Nero looked in the direction that the demon flew from and couldn't help but smile slightly and feel slightly happy and relieved by who he saw. He saw Naruko with Kakashi, Kushina, and Rin fighting off several demons, Nero deciding to no longer be left out of the action ran forward towards a demon that was behind Naruko.

Naruko felt a chill go up her spine looked behind her and saw a demon with its scythe ready to strike and kill her, but before it could pull the scythe down on her and deal the killing blow a Ōkatana pierced its chest and then was pulled out of its body. As the demon started to fall over Naruko had thought that her mother had saved her, but when the demon had hit the ground she saw to her surprise that it was Nero holding a Ōkatana in his hand.

"Nero," Naruko said with wide eyes as she walked towards him, there he was her friend, her best friend.

"Hey Naru, sorry I left without saying anything but I had to leave the house for awhile," Nero said sheepishly.

The adults then ran over to them but before they could say anything Naruko stood in front of Nero, Nero looked at her curiously wondering what she was going to do. Naruko stretched out her hand and started touching his face as if seeing he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

"Hey stop that. I'm real okay and not something of your imagination!" Nero yelled at her as he pulled his face away from her hand. The adults watched the scene with interest while keeping watch over their surroundings and wondered what was going to happen next.

A look of anger then crossed Naruko's face and with narrowed eyes she then pulled her fist up into the air and punched him in the face. Nero had staggered back and glared at her as he yelled, "what the hell was that for!"

"Where the hell have you been you ass! You had me and the rest of us worried sick about you, we thought that those damn things might have gotten you or worse!"

"Look I'm fine alright, those damn things didn't get me okay, and I was outside of the village by the lake we were at before your mom woke up from her damn coma okay!"

The adults watching this scene were relieved to see that Nero was alright and wasn't killed by the monsters. Kushina though while glad to see him was angry that he and Naruko were cursing and made a reminder to herself that she should punish them both later after all this was over.

"Well Nero glad to see that you are alright, by the way where did you find that sword," Kushina asked as she looked at the sword and had a feeling of remembrance when she saw the sword in his hand. Kushina though wasn't the only person who felt like they saw that sword before though, Rin and also Kakashi had a feeling of remembrance when they both saw the sword in his hand, but they couldn't quite remember where they had seen it before, but knew that they had seen it somewhere before a long time ago.

Nero looked at the Ōkatana in his hand and after a minute he nonchalantly said, "I found it."

"Yeah but WHERE did you find it," Kakashi said, however before Nero could answer they heard a loud screech and saw a group of demons appear of all kinds and another screech on the roof tops. Nero looked at the top of the buildings and was trying to find where the screech was coming from and saw a demon that looked allot like the demons in the black robes and saw that it was larger then the others and saw that its scythe was different as well, the scythe looked like it was made out of purple energy. When Nero saw it he couldn't help but mutter, "oh shit."

The demon had let out another loud screech and then vanished from where it was standing. Nero was wide eyed and his eyed darted around trying to find it, but before he could he turned around and saw another a couple feet away make its way towards him, but before he could move towards it to kill it Naruko punched it in the side and sent it flying. Nero looked at her with a smirk on his face and said, "hey Naru back to back."

"Got it," Naruko said. The two then stayed close and dealt with the smaller groups until the larger one to fight them while the adults dealt with the other groups that appeared. After killing several demons the larger demon appeared near a wall and ran towards them while twirling its scythe in the air, Naruko was about to rush toward it but Nero got in front of her and shook his head and then whispered to her, "wait till I move then you doge it, and we both rush in and try to kill it."

Naruko nodded her head and right before the demon could bring its scythe down Nero yelled "now!"

They both jumped to the side and avoided the scythe just in time and then ran toward it ready to kill it, but before they could get closer it vanished from where it was standing causing the two to stop and look around. Nero and Naruko looked around and tried to find it but they couldn't, Naruko turned to him and asked, "where did it go?"

After he said that it appeared from under them and spun itself on the heel of its foot and knocked them both away from each other with it scythe. Nero stabbed his sword into the ground to support himself to stand up, when Nero stood up he saw Naruko quickly stand up and punch a demon that appeared next to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a demon wearing a red jester outfit rush its way toward him, Nero spun the Ōkatana in his hand until he grabbed it and held it in a reverse grip, as the scythe came to pierce his side Nero blocked it, and glared at it until he heard Naruko yell, "Nero the big one's heading your way."

Nero spun his head toward the direction that Naruko yelled from and saw the big one making its way toward him. As Nero looked at it time seemed to slow down as he saw Naruko, Kushina, Kakashi, and Rin looked over at him and tried to get to him before it could. Nero then took a calming breath and lifted his bandaged arm over his head to block the scythe. The scythe came down and Nero felt the point of the scythe connect with his arm. In the next instant, a powerful wave emanated from the point of impact knocking the smaller demon away. Nero felt his hair peel back and everyone held their breath wondering what had happened. To everyone's surprise Nero's arm had stopped the scythe completely in its tracks and not even a drop of blood was on the ground.

Nero glared at the demon with hateful eyes and ripped his bandaged arm away from it and knocked the scythe away from it, Nero then punched the demon in the chin, sending it flying into the air, however before it could land a demonic looking ethereal arm appeared over Nero's right arm and Nero reached out with his arm and the ethereal arm copied his arm's actions like silhouette would. The ethereal arm grabbed the demon's face, Nero slammed his arm downward towards the ground as fast as he could, and the ethereal arm copied his movements and slammed the demon face first into the ground. Nero did it again and again he then lifted the demon off of the ground and then stabbed the Ōkatana into its head. Nero took several deep breathes and then tossed the demon's corpse aside like a ragdoll.

Kushina, Kakashi, and Rin ran towards Nero after they killed the other demons and saw that Naruko was already in front of him looking at him and then at his arm. When they got closer they could finally see what his arm looked like.

Nero's right arm no longer looked human. His arm now seemed to be covered by a crimson coat of armor, like an insect's carapace. It had articulated ridges that ran throughout his arm, his hand no longer had fingers but now had light blue claws in their place, as well as an exposed palm that glowed with a bright robin's egg blue light. Nero didn't know why he named it when he first saw it and still doesn't understand why he did it. It felt appropriate though to give it a name. From that day on, it was called the Devil Bringer

Naruko seemed to be the most fascinated by it and moved her hand towards it, when her hand touched it Nero visibly flinched away and took a few steps away from her. Naruko looked at him and saw that he had a guilty expression on his face, Naruko looked at him wondering why he pulled away, Kushina though could see something in his eyes that Naruko couldn't. It was fear.

"Nero," Kushina said. Nero turned to look at her and more guilt came on his face as the blue glow on his arm turned pink with color. However he stopped moving and saw something that made his eyes widen and his body freeze. The group turned and looked in the direction that caused Nero to freeze up and saw a demon that was different from the rest.

The demon was about six feet tall with several spikes on its back, shoulders, and with stripes of red down the sides. The face of the demon showed it had elongated fangs, glowing red eyes, with a small messy patch of red hair that was held up by horns. In its clawed hand it had a long straight sword that was a light blue color with a red handle that was long enough to easily use it with two hands with a red ribbon on the end of the handle, and the sword had a guard on the sword that resembled a cross.

The demon in front of them was the very same demon that gave Nero the necklace around his neck.

The demon had what seemed to be a smirk on its face as it made its way toward them and spoke in distorted voice, **"well Nero it's good to see you again, it has been a long time since we last met hasn't it. How long has it been two, three years?"**

Everyone could only stare at shock at hearing a demon actually talk to them. They were all stunned by the demon in front of them, but none more so then Nero. Nero was scared, this thing had killed in front of him and knew him by his name. '_How the hell does he know my name? I never said it, don't tell that this damn bastard has been watching me! If it was watching me then…how long has it been watching me!' _Nero thought.

The demon's smirk turned into an evil smile and said, **"well little Nero I must admit that you surprised me. I truly did not expect you to not only retrieve Yamato and fight your way through a village that is quite literally over run with demons. I will let you and your group live if you hand over Yamato, or to be more accurate since you probably don't know what I mean the sword in your hand," **when he was done talking he teleported behind Nero who jumped a little and held out his free hand waiting for him to place the Ōkatana in his hand.

Nero looked down at the Ōkatana in his hand which he now knew was called Yamato and thought, _'Yamato…not a bad name for you.'_

Nero then looked back up at the demon saw that it was still smiling at him waiting for his answer. Nero having made his choice looked at him with a blank expression on his face that then turned into a smirk confusing the demon. Nero quickly raised his Devil Bringer and punched him in the jaw sending him flying a couple feet.

The demon quickly recovered however and landed on its feet, he looked at Nero as he rubbed his jaw with his free hand and said with amusement**, "I should've expected that, but oh well this makes things more fun for me. Boy you can't say that I didn't give you a choice now did you." **

He then ran towards them with his sword drawn held up into the air, before the others could run towards it they noticed Nero was already running out to meet him. Nero glared at him as he ran at him as fast as he could toward him and tightened his grip on Yamato ready to fight him.

The two blades collided causing sparks to form, the two pulled their swords back and collided again and again fighting to kill the other. Nero lifted Yamato and slammed the blade on the demons and then raised his Devil Bringer up into the air causing the ethereal arm to appear, Nero tried to punch him in the side, but the demon jumped back and easily avoided the demonic arm.

**"Not bad brat, not bad at all, but it's going to take more then that to beat me," **the demon said.

Nero growled at him and ran forward and slammed Yamato repeatedly on the demon's blade in an effort to get him to drop his sword, but on the fourth time the demon side stepped and bashed the hilt of his sword into Nero's back causing him to stumble forward.

When Nero turned around to look at him he saw the demon already had his sword coming at him in a diagonal slash aiming for his chest. Nero wasn't fast enough to block it and suffered a long cut on his chest. Nero brought his right arm to his chest to try to stop the bleeding and jumped away from the demon. When he looked up he saw the demon make its way toward him, however before he could get closer he blocked a strike from Kushina's katana. Kushina glared at him with hateful eyes and he sarcastically remarked, **"oh come on, the boy charged at me first everybody saw it. I was just defending myself."**

"You attacked are home, you led these monsters here, started killing innocent people, and you have the gall to say that you were merely defending yourself!" Kushina roared at him in anger.

**"Yes, yes I do."**

Kushina roared in anger and started attacking him along with Kakashi and Rin. Naruko ran over to Nero to check on him and help get him out of the area. When she got closer she saw blood pouring out of Nero's wound. Nero though was surprised that it wasn't healing at all, because in the cave when he took a cut or a scratch it started healing and would be gone in a few minutes at most_. 'What the hell, it isn't healing. Why isn't it healing and why does it burn so much?'_

Nero was brought out of his thoughts when Naruko started shaking him he looked at her and saw that her eyes were hardened and she asked, "Nero can you stand?" Nero shook his head no and then she said, "Put the sword in your other hand use it to help yourself up and I'll help you up on your other side."

Nero looked like he was about to argue, but then sighed as he placed Yamato in his Devil Bringer arm. Naruko placed her shoulder under his left arm and helped him stand as he used Yamato to support his other side. When they looked at the group fighting and saw the demon jump up into the air, Nero lifted Yamato into the air and sent a crescent of blue energy into the demon direction. When it collided it exploded and sent the demon into the wall of a nearby building.

Nero let a humorless laugh and said, "I did it, I fuckin did it." However Nero stopped laughing when he saw the demon jump out of the building and into the air as it fell toward them with its sword drawn. _'Oh fuck,'_ Nero and Naruko thought at the same time, they then closed their eyes waiting for the metal to pierce their flesh.

What they heard next was the sound of metal hitting metal, they slowly opened their eyes and saw a man wearing a black coat stopping the demon's blade with his sword. "Hello Astaroth is been a long time hasn't it," the man said. The demon's face turned into a look of anger and said, **"Indeed it has been Michael, if you're here then that means Cain is here as well," **the demon now known as Astaroth said.

"Cain and I aren't the only ones here, so is Dante and he's very angry with you." Astaroth's eyes widened as his eyes darted around. Everyone then heard loud cracks that sounded like thunder that caused everyone to turn to where they heard the sound and saw a man with silver hair like Nero's, wearing a red trench coat with a angry look on his face, he was wearing a red and black outfit with black fingerless gloves. On his back he had a massive double edged broadsword with a skull and ribcage that was notched on both sides near the tip. Nero eyes were heavy and he could hardly see but he recognized the weapons in his hand as the same kind of weapons from his dreams. He was Dante Sparda, and he was pissed.

The man looked angry beyond belief as he placed his weapons away and pulled the sword off of his back and pointed his sword at Astaroth and said, "You can either get your ass kicked now, which I hope I can do now, or you're going to run away like I think you're going to do."

Astaroth then teleported away leaving the people alone, the man shook his head in disappointment and said, "shame I wanted to kick his ass right now."

Nero who was watching the scene with heavy eyes started to sway from side to side and then fell to the ground, when his body crashed onto the ground a loud thud was heard grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone turned around when they heard a loud thud and saw Nero on the ground holding Yamato in his Demonic arm. Everyone ran over to him and the man in the black coat looked over at Nero's wound and then at Dante and said, "damn, it should be healing, Astaroth's blade must've been coated in holy water. Dante we need to get this patched up as soon as we can or else he'll die."

Dante nodded his head as he looked at Nero with a small smile and said, "he looks so much like his father doesn't he Michael."

The last thing that Nero thought before he passed out was, _'My…father.'_

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone that has favorited, reviewed, and had placed this story on alert. You guys are just great. I started this fic for my own amusement and to see that so many people like it makes me feel great.<p>

Anyway some future Chaps titles

**The Blue Rose**

**Beowulf**

**The Demon in the Mist**

**Family**

**The Devil Inside**

Now please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations**

Naruko watched as Nero drifted into unconsciousness as more blood seemed to pour out of the large cut on his chest. The man in the black coat immediately jumped and got closer to the Nero and placed a hand on his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. The man sighed in relief and said, "he's still kicking that's good for now, but we need to get him bandaged up so he doesn't bleed to death."

He then turned towards the group and asked questioningly, "any of you got some bandages or something to help stop the bleeding?"

Rin stepped forward and pulled some bandages from her pack and asked, "can give me a minute I'm a medic nin so I can help make the cut smaller, but can you cover us incase more of those things show up while I try healing him."

The man nodded his head and then pulled his sword out as her looked around the area trying to see if more would come out of the alley ways.

Rin then kneeled down and started pouring chakra to her hands, as she did a green glow came to her hands and she then placed them on Nero's chest were the cut was. Kushina then came over to the man in the red coat and said, "thanks for coming and helping when you did but who are you guys, I haven't seen any of you guys around the village before so who are you?"

The man in the red coat looked at Kushina with a smirk and said, "you're right we aren't from this village, but we are here to help." He then pointed his thumb at Michael and said, "the one in the black is called Michael while blondie over there is called Cain."

He then pointed his thumb at himself and said, "and I'm Dante Sparda, as for why we are here that can wait for until things are more on the safe side."

While Dante was introducing himself and his two companions Rin was in the middle of trying to heal Nero, but was having a much harder time then she ever did with anyone else before. To her it looked like she had to use twice, three times, possibly four times the average amount of chakra that she would normally use when she was working on a patient. _'Something's not right why is it taking me this much chakra to heal him, sure the cut is bad, but it's like his body is rejecting my chakra to a certain degree,'_ Rin thought worryingly.

The more she tried healing Nero, the more his body seemed to reject it from his body at a increased degree. After a couple minutes of trying to heal the cut she stopped and saw that the cut had barely healed a eighth of the size that it was when she first started healing it. _'Why is it so hard to heal him, why does his body seem to be rejecting my chakra,' _Rin thought questioningly.

Now that she thought about it this was the first time that she was using medical jutsu on Nero to heal him. She then looked at his demonic arm and saw that it wasn't as blue as it was before and had dulled a little after Nero had got hit by the demon's sword. _'His arm is different from when we first saw it, it's not as blue as it was when we first saw it. In fact it looks more dulled then it was before.'_

Rin then looked back at the wound and wrapped several bandages around his body to hopefully stop the bleeding. Dante then stepped closer looking at Nero and whistled as he looked at Nero's demonic arm. "Well that's new, I wonder what it does, I'll have to ask him about it later," Dante muttered. He then looked at the Yamato in his demonic hand and the sheathe in one of the loops of his pants, he then took the sheathe and grabbed Yamato from his hand, and held it up to his face as he looked at it with a glint of remembrance in his eyes, "looks just as good as when I saw it last, hope the kid doesn't mind if I borrow it for a bit."

He then placed Yamato back into its sheathe he then turned around when he had a feeling that someone was glaring at him and saw Naruko glaring at him. Dante blinked wondering what he did wrong and asked, "what?"

"Put it back," Naruko said angrily as she kept glaring at the silver haired man. Naruko was angry at Dante for taking what obviously mattered a lot to Nero even though he seemed to have just found it.

Dante blinked wondering what he did to make her mad, he then looked at Yamato and said, "look girly, after we are all and sound without the demon's trying to kill us I will give it to you to hold on, and you can give it to him for when he wakes up okay."

Naruko kept glaring at him as she thought about his offer, Dante was sweating and hoping to god that she would accept his offer and stop glaring at him. A little girl she might've been, but she was something special like Nero was, he could tell that much just by looking at her. Naruko then sighed and said, "for starters don't call me girly, and second fine you can hold it for now, but if you hold it for a minute longer after we find a safe place I will kick you in the balls so hard that they will pop."

Dante swallowed when he saw the red headed woman behind the little girl glare at him as well and said, "okay we have a deal then."

Kakashi was worried when he saw that was Rin breathing heavily and walked over to check up on her and asked worryingly, "Rin are you ok?"

Rin took several more deep breathes before saying, "yeah I just need a minute to catch my breath and a chakra pill."

Kakashi handed her a chakra pill and asked, "Rin what's wrong?"

Rin swallowed the chakra pill and after a few breathes she said, "when I was trying to heal him it was much harder then when I would normally try to heal someone with a injury like that, not only that but his chakra also felt…different."

"Rin how was his chakra different from normal," Kakashi asked curiously. Rin had to think about it for a moment to think of a way to accurately describe the way Nero's chakra felt like.

After a few minutes Rin sighed and said, "his chakra was more calm throughout his body, yet at the same time it was more violent, I don't know if there are anymore differences other than that at the moment, but we could run a test on his chakra later and see if there are anymore differences later after things have settled down a bit."

Kakashi nodded his head seeing the logic in that, he then looked over at the three newcomers, and couldn't help but be on edge by them. They had easily managed to not only drive back the talking demon with ease, but they had also managed to fight their way into a city filled with demons and come this far into the city completely unharmed. It wasn't just that though it was the man red Dante, he looked like what Nero could possibly look like in the future. There was one more reason that set him on edge, it was a old memory that happened during the Third Shinobi World War. He looked just the man they ran into then, they had the same skin color, similar clothing, their hair was the same color except that it was styled differently.

The man in the memory that he ran into back then had his hair in a style that resembled a crown while the man in front of him had his hair down. Not only that the man wore only blue and black and had a royal aura that screamed power, the man before him his aura was powerful like that man's, but his was far more aloof then his. Though their weapons may have been different in appearance they both admitted power unlike anything that he had felt before with the closest thing to compare it to would be the Kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi took a deep look at the Ōkatana that was currently in the man's hand. It was the exact same weapon that the man used.

He had no doubt in his mind that it was the same weapon that the man had. It radiated the same power, the same aura that it had when he first saw it. He then looked over at Dante and saw a silhouette of the man next to him. He had no doubt in his mind that they were related. They looked like copies of the other so there was no doubt in his mind about that bit. Kakashi then looked over at Nero and thought, _'but what connection do you have with that man and this one?'_

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts Cain snapped his fingers in front of Kakashi's face which caused Kakashi to blink a few times and looked at him quizzically. Cain looked at him questioningly and asked "something wrong my good man?"

Kakashi looked at the man and replied, "no, just a bit on edge that's all."

Cain nodded accepting the answer and then walked over to the man known as Michael at a leisure yet guarded pace.

Cain looked at Michael and asked, "are they gone yet, can we get the runt to, the hospital now before he dies of blood loss."

"Sounds about right," Michael replied and then lifted Nero onto his shoulder. Nero moaned in pain, causing Michael to look at Nero's unconscious form and say, "sorry kid, for any pain that we bring onto you, but we gotta move."

Michael looked over at Rin and asked with an impatient tone in his voice, "where's the damn hospital for the kid."

Rin looked over at him and then said, "its a couple miles to the east of here not too far from the Hokage tower."

"Thank you," Michael moved his hand free hand over to Nero's shoulder and brought his hand over to the sleeve on Nero's right arm and grabbed the sleeve of the jacket he was wearing and rolled the sleeve down to cover his demonic arm from sight. Michael knew that as soon as any of the civilians saw his arm they would no doubt try to kill Nero. After all most humans fear what they don't understand and Nero was one of those things.

Though he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face do to the young girl's actions. He wasn't afraid of Nero. When he looked into her eyes they didn't have fear in them, they had worry and hope with a hint of sadness in them. Though the sadness might've been that he didn't show her his arm when it changed, he would have to ask about that later when Nero was better.

"Alright let's move, Nero ain't going to survive if we don't get him to a hospital soon," Dante said with a hint of worry in his voice that was only noticed by Michael and Cain. The rest of the group nodded and then Dante started walking to the right. Michael who was the first to notice said, "Dante."

Dante turned around and looked over at Michael and said impatiently, "what."

"That's east, the other way is west."

Dante had a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "I knew that I was just…testing you."

Michael rolled his eyes as he walked in the direction that Rin had told him it was with the group following him and said, "sure you were."

**Sarutobi**

The Sandaime was breathing heavily as he looked at the corpses of the dead monsters around him. Sarutobi sighed in relief as he saw that they're weren't anymore coming, after he relaxed a Chunin appeared next to him and said, "lord Hokage the creatures are retreating and we have ninja dealing with several pockets of demons still inside the city, with luck they will be cleared out in a hour or so."

The Sandaime nodded his head and said, "good tell all able body ninja to look all over the city, to find every last one of them. If we don't make sure we got them all then it could be disastrous later on." The Chunin nodded his head and then left to spread the word of the Hokage's order. After he left Jiraiya appeared next to him.

Sarutobi turned to him and took a look at his student. Jiraiya didn't look to bad with blood on his clothes, though he did suspect the blood to be the demons and not his. However he knew that something had happened by the rare expression of seriousness that he had on his face. "Jiraiya what happened? Were there more of them then what we thought." Sarutobi asked curiously.

Jiraiya shook his head and said, "no, but I ran into two men while I was fighting a group of demons. They knew what they were, they called them Hell Prides."

The Sandaime's eyes widened and then he asked, "Jiraiya please tell me about these two men."

Jiraiya nodded his head and said, "the first one had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a orange coat with a red shirt, he was wearing blue pants and was wearing a black pair boots as well. The man had two swords strapped to his back that were identical to the smallest of details."

Jiraiya took a deep breath and then continued what he was saying, "The second had dull black hair and red eyes he was wearing a black coat with a red shirt, he was wearing black pants and was wearing black boots. On his left hip was a scimitar with a hexagonal guard, the handle of the blade was covered in red wrapping and the sheathe of the blade was red as well."

The Sandaime nodded his head and asked, "do you have any idea where they went?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said, "no I don't, but I do know that they are looking for someone since one of them said 'do you think we will find Vergil's kid here.' Though what I want to know is who they are and what they know about these things."

The Sandaime nodded his head agreeing with him and sighed, "we will have to look for them later, right now we should focus on clearing out the village of the rest o the demons, healing the wounded, and burying the dead."

"True, but the name that the mentioned has been bugging me for a while now, Do we know anyone at all whether they be a rogue ninja or a enemy that we encountered during the war known as Vergil."

The Sandaime thought about it for a moment and then said, "now that you mentioned it I think we do know someone that was named Vergil though it was a long time ago. Let's think on the name later, right now we need to see who is injured and how bad the damage to Konoha is."

"Yes, sensei," Jiraiya said.

The two then left to see how bad the damage to Konoha was, as they pondered where they had heard the name Vergil before, while hoping that the people they cared about were fine.

**Hospital**

"Get that retched _thing_ out of here! Its kind is not welcomed in this hospital or in the village!" said the receptionist, as she glared daggers at the unconscious silver haired child before her.

Dante having little patience with anyone at this point was ready to kill anyone who stood in the way of him getting Nero the help he needed, Dante grabbed the woman's neck and glared at her. "Listen here you little bitch you help the kid out right before you become a patient here!" Dante roared in anger.

"We have more important people to deal with then a abomination of nature that has no right to exist!"

"Why you little,"

"What's going on here?" someone asked. Everyone turned to where they heard the voice and saw Tsunade standing there with her arms crossed and hardened eyes.

"Grandma," Naruko cried when she saw her. Tsunade had a small smile on her face as she looked at her, but then it quickly turned back into a frown as she turned her look back to the woman, who froze on sight and gulped as Tsunade looked at her with cold eyes.

"Yeah there's a problem," he stated angrily. "This lady isn't following through with the doctor's code, it's to heal all patients if I'm not mistaken and she ain't going to heal the kid here, so she's being a hypocrite right now."

"I see," she responded coolly. "Have your locker cleared out by the end of the day. You are no longer an employee at this hospital," she stated coldly.

"What but you can't! And besides that creature doesn't."

"I could care less about your opinion on the boy." she stated coldly, her voice becoming colder the more she talked to the woman. "When you entered the service of this hospital you took a Hippocratic Oath to treat _all_ patients equally, regardless of age, race, status, or _any_ other circumstances. You have broken that vow today and I refuse to allow anyone who willingly does so remain working in this hospital."

The Nurse was about to start arguing with Tsunade, but before she could Tsunade unleashed her killing intent causing the woman to stop what she was doing and immediately leave the room. Tsunade walked over and took a look at Nero, she then looked at the group and said, "follow me and we will find a free room for me to get a better look at him."

Dante smiled at Tsunade and said, "thanks." While Dante might have said that in the real world his mind was thinking about something else, mainly the woman's bust and thought, _'holy shit those are the biggest melons I've ever seen.'_

Naruko ran up to Tsunade and hugged her as she said, "thank you grandma." Tsunade couldn't help, but smile at the little girl and said, "don't worry I'll make sure Nero will be alright."

Naruko smiled at her and said, "he'll be better soon right."

Tsunade chuckled and said, "of course he will, I'll make sure that he does."

Naruko's smile seemed to get even bigger when she heard that. Tsunade asked the group to follow her as they tried to find a free room for him. When they found a free room Tsunade asked Michael to place him down onto the bed. After Michael placed him on the bed he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the scrolls that Nero had placed into his pockets, everyone looked at him curiously as he looked at one scroll which had a blood seal on it. Michael then looked at the other scroll and opened it revealing a storage scroll, Michael poured some of his chakra into it and several envelopes popped into existence. Michael opened one of the envelopes and pulled out a document and started reading it, after he was done reading it he called Kushina over with a smile on his face and asked, "have you been the one taking care of him?"

Kushina looked at him quizzically with a level of caution and replied, "yes I am why." Michael gave her the document for her to read, Kushina took it and wondered why he would let her read it. As her eyes scanned the document over her eyes widened when she finished reading it. Kushina looked at him with a smile and said, "thank you."

"Don't thank me, the kid deserves to know. When he wakes up give him the other scroll and those documents." Kushina nodded her head and gave him the document that he gave her with a smile on her face and made her way back to her daughter.

Tsunade removed his jacket and stood wide eyed as she looked at his demonic arm, her features then returned to normal as she as she looked at it and muttered, "no wonder he kept his arm a secret from us, now it makes sense."

Everyone heard what she said, which caused Dante, Michael, and Cain to wonder what they meant while everyone else finally began to understand she meant. Naruko though was the one who understood the most, she saw why he asked it now. She saw the reason why he asked her that question, the reason was that he was afraid to be alone again. Who wouldn't be afraid to be alone again after all the hell that they went through.

"Can somebody please tell us what you mean by that," Cain asked.

Kakashi moved closer the group of three and told them what she meant by that. After he finished explaining what she meant by that when she said it, that a level of understanding came over them. Rin went over to Tsunade and told her what happened when she tried to heal Nero, Tsunade thanked her for telling her that and went back to work. Tsunade figured that it would probably be best to do things the old fashioned way, Tsunade took a needle out and pressed it onto his demonic arm, but the needle broke after she tried getting the needle into his arm for a sample.

"Tough arm," Tsunade commented as she placed the needle into a container.

"That's an understatement, his arm took a sword and doesn't even have a scratch on it," Cain commented.

Tsunade whistled when she heard that and continued to do her work. She went on the other side of Nero and placed an Iv into his arm. She then removed his bandages to place fresh ones on him. The wound on his chest had gotten slightly smaller, and would probably need a few days to heal before he could be released from the hospital.

After she was finished working on Nero, Sarutobi and Jiraiya walked into the room and looked at everyone in there, when Jiraiya saw Cain and Michael his eyes widened and said, "so this is where you to have been."

Cain looked at Michael and asked, "have we met this guy before?" Jiraiya face faulted when Michael shook his head.

"Alright who are you guys, we know you aren't from the leaf village and that you are looking for someone so who is it?"

"We already found him," Dante said as he pointed his thumb to Nero.

The two men looked at Nero and saw the demonic arm and Sarutobi said, "so that was what he was hiding from us."

Jiraiya being the first to get over staring at Nero's arm asked, "why him? Why have you been looking for him."

Dante smiled as he turned around to look at Nero and said, I ain't saying why we were looking for him until he wakes up since I don't feel like repeating myself after saying it once."

Sarutobi stared the man down seeing if he was truly telling the truth, he then sighed and said, "fine we'll wait for him to wake up so you can tell him what you need to. But it better be the truth or else."

"Sarutobi they won't hurt him I know it, in fact they are the thing that Nero always wanted and will give him the answers that he wanted," Kushina said honestly with a smile on her face.

Everyone else started at her wondering what she meant, but knew that it would have to wait until Nero woke up.

**Later at the Namikaze estate**

Naruko stared up at the roof in her room as she layed down on her bed with the covers over her. Naruko couldn't sleep, Naruko was hoping that her friend would be okay and would wake up soon. Her mother had placed her to bed a while ago telling her that they would visit the hospital every day till he woke, but Naruko couldn't sleep she just couldn't get her body to calm down. Soon her eyes started falling down on their own as she tried to stay awake. Soon Naruko was sleeping peacefully in her bed as she cuddled the fox plushy.

**Naruko's mind**

Naruko woke up when she heard several drips and was surprised to see that she was in a very lush forest and a nearby pond. Naruko looked around as she wondered how she got outside of her room and into the forest, she looked into the pond and saw several brightly colored koi fish in it. She randomly started walking in one direction and eventually came upon a large set of bars with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

**"Hello kit, nice to meet you," **a ominous voice said, Naruko looked deeper into the cage and saw a large orange fox that had nine tails inside the cage.

Naruko gasped when she saw it, the Kyuubi continued what it was saying, **"well it's good to know that you recognize me kit, yes its I the-,"**

"Foxy you grew!" Naruko interrupted.

Kyuubi stared at the little girl and then yelled out in anger, **"I am not your toy fox! I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, not your toy!" **As Kyuubi yelled its voice took on a feminine turn.

"Really, ah man it would've been great if you were Foxy, we could've pulled all kinds of great pranks." Naruko then giggled at the thought of all the pranks she could've done if Foxy had grown into a giant fox.

"Well you're the most interesting host I've ever had," Kyuubi commented. Naruko turned to Kyuubi with big blue eyes filled with curiosity and asked, "are you a boy, or a girl? People never said which you were they just called you a it. So are you a girl?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruko and then she was covered by red chakra and n her place was a sixteen year old girl that had crimson red hair and eyes, dark whisker marks on her face, and large bust, she was wearing a red kimono that was embroidered with orange flames and foxes.

**"I'm a girl dammit, now can you please take down the bars I'm not going to hurt you," **Kyuubi asked.

Naru looked at her and asked, "how do I do that?"

**"Oh, that's easy just think about them being gone." **Naru thought about the bars being gone, after a few seconds the bars were gone and a bright light appeared around Kyuubi's wrist forming a bracelet around her wrist. Kyuubi walked over to Naru and picked her up holding her near her face. Naruko couldn't help, but be reminded of her mother since the way that Kyuubi picked her up was the same way her mother did.

"Do you have name?" Naruko asked.

Kyuubi stroked Naruko's hair and said with a smile on her face,** "Yes its Karumi, now what seems to be bothering you little Naru."**

Naru's face turned into a frown and she said, "Its Nero, I'm worried about him."

**"Ah you mean the young Sparda. I'm sure that he will be fine, Sparda's are strong stuff."**

** "**Sparda? What do you mean by young Sparda," Naruko asked curiously. Kyuubi had a small smile on her face due to Naruko's curiosity.

After a few seconds she said, **"I called him young Sparda because that is what he is a young Sparda. Sparda is his ancestor."**

**"Does that mean you know who his family is," **Naruko asked hopefully as she gazed at Kyuubi hoping that she knew.

**"Yes I know who his family is, all demons know it. Though most of them hate Sparda for what he did to his brethren though I don't see a reason why. You see Sparda was a devil long ago who served the king of hell Mundus long ago." **Karumi then waved her hand and a image of a tall man with silver hair was wearing a monocle and a purple outfit.

** "One day**** he saw the tyranny and injustice of his master and rebelled, fighting to save humanity. He alone defeated the hellish host, before moving on to the Emperor of Darkness himself Mundus. Sparda defeated Mundus, and what was left of Mundus's armies retreated back into the demon world. In order to close the gateway, Sparda used his own blood, the blood of a human priestess, in along with his sword and a amulet. He poured his own power into his sword to close the door between the realms, the Temen-ni-gru, though this also robbed him of most of his power as well."**

Naruko was entranced by the tale, and was absorbing it all like a sponge, Naruko asked, "what happened next Karumi? What happened next?"

Karumi's smile grew and she said, **"after Sparda ruled over the humans for a time, he eventually vanished into history, he was a legend to the human world and was known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Sparda eventually met a human woman named Eva, and eventually married her and had two sons, twins."**

Naruko's face then turned into a frown and she couldn't help but wonder, "what does this have to do with Nero?"

**"Everything, because Nero is of Sparda's blood which means he is related to him. That means that Nero is the child of one of the twins. One of the twins was in the room while Tsunade worked on Nero."**

Naruko's eyes widened and then her mind progressed to the man with the sword that had skull and ribcage. He had the same hair color as Sparda. "That man Dante he's one of the twins is he," Naruko said.

**"Yes though I doubt he's Nero's father more like his uncle."**

After that Naruko started to become transparent and she said,** "what's happening to me?"**

**"You're waking up, if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me," **Karumi said.

After she said that Naruko vanished from her mindscape leaving Karumi alone in her mindscape, after Naruko left Karumi imagined a little cottage house hold for her to live in and went inside to relax.

**Two Days Later**

Two days later after Naruko talked to Karumi, she told her mother that she knew about the Karumi being sealed inside of her and asked why she wasn't told about it. Kushina told her that she wanted to wait for a appropriate time until she felt that she was ready for to know about Karumi being sealed inside of her. Naruko though kept quiet about what Karumi told her about Nero and Sparda, feeling that it would be best if Dante told them instead.

Naruko right now was at the hospital visiting Nero who was still out, after everyone saw his arm the Sandaime figured that it would be best if only Tsunade and Shizune heal Nero since they didn't see the boy as a demon. The cut that he had on his chest was gone and they removed the Iv from his arm, but he was still out. Naruko looked at the unconscious Nero and said, "Nero when are you gonna wake up."

Nero moaned which caused Naruko to look at him hoping that he would wake up. After a few moments Nero's eyes opened and he winced due to the light, however after his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at his right arm and saw that his Devil Bringer was uncovered. Nero's eyes widened when he saw his Devil Bringer was uncovered, he looked round the room and saw Naruko looking at him.

Naruko smiled at him and then launched herself onto him and hugged him tightly. Nero struggled as he tried to get her to let go, but eventually stopped fighting and gave into the hug. Nero used his human arm and kept his other arm away from her body. When Naruko felt only one arm she pulled back and looked at him, his face was turned away from her and his hair shadowed over his eyes blocking them from view. Naruko sighed and said, "Nero stop, if it's about your arm then just stop."

Nero looked over at her and then at his arm and said, "Naruko I just can't, I can't-"

Before he could finish what he was saying Naruko punched him in the face. Nero turned back at her and glared at her and saw that she was glaring back at him as well, "what the hell was that for!"

"That was for being a dummy you ass, Nero I don't care about your arm. You are my friend and don't you ever forget that okay. No matter what happens we will remain friends alright."

Nero looked at her and said, "alright, I won't forget that."

"Good now get dressed because there are people that want to see you," Naruko said with a smile, she then handed him a bag filled with something. When he opened it he saw his red jacket was in there along with a black shirt, shoes, socks, a pair of blue pants, and a black glove. Naruko left the room leaving Nero alone, Nero put on the clothing in the bag with the jackets sleeve down and wearing the glove over his hand. After Nero left the room he saw Naruko and Kushina talking to each other, when Kushina saw Nero she hugged him and told him that they had to go meet the Hokage.

Nero sighed and reluctantly agreed to go, so long as they get a donut along the way. Kushina agreed to his term, so after they got a donut they went to the Hokage tower. Nero just finished his donut when they arrived at the Hokage's office. In the room was Michael, Cain, Sarutobi, and Dante. Dante and Michael caught attention the most since he looked so much like him, and Michael did since he was holding Yamato. After the instructions were made Dante said, "well kid, you don't look to worse for wear."

"Don't call me kid, second I've been through worse, and third I believe that's mine" Nero replied as he pointed at Yamato in Michael's hand.

"Nero did you open the scrolls?" Michael asked. Nero looked at him strangely, as if he had grown a second head and said, "no I didn't why?"

Michael handed him one of the envelopes and Nero took it from him and read it. His eyes widened when he finished reading it and tears streaming down his cheeks as he asked in a voice so low that it was almost unheard, "is this real?"

Naruko looked his shoulder and saw that it was a birth certificate with his name on it, his parents and his birthday. Nero saw the name of his parents on it under his, his name, his full name, the one that he wanted to find for so long now was right in his hands. His name was Nero Sparda.

Naruko saw that his father's name was Vergil Sparda, his mother's name was Akira Sasaki and he was born on December twenty first. Michael bent down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "yeah it's real and there are more documents if you want to look at them. Nero your right Yamato is yours, you see it was your father's sword."

Nero's eyes widened as the tears kept flowing, though he wasn't crying out of sadness he was crying out of happiness. Michael held his hand out and gave him Yamato. Nero took it and as he held it in his hand he couldn't help but feel more connected then he did before, since he learned that this was the very sword that his father used.

Michael backed away and allowed Dante to take over. Dante got down on one knee and said with a smile on his face, "kid I knew your father very well, and if there is anyone out there that can help you understand your parents it's me."

Nero looked at him wondering how he could and asked, "how can you help me." Dante's smile didn't fade away, but it turned into a sadder version and he said, "because I'm your uncle."

* * *

><p>Well i got twice as much reviews from the last chapter then I usually get.<p>

As for what i left in last chapter

About who should be paired with Dante.

Should I Bash Sasuke in this story. (Remember it will affect Dante's kid if he's bashed or not.)

Next time i update this story then its final. Which won't be for a while since i'm going to give some attention to my other fics that i've been ignoring.

Also for those of you wondering if Nero will get Red Queen then yes he will get it, but not until much later in the story.

The Massacre in this story i decided is going to be little different from canon it's still going to happen but it going to be different form canon.

Also Michael and Cain play two roles one for the romance though i already got who it will be with done and they will teach Nero a special type of Jutsu's that only he and my Oc will use.

Well people leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
